Exile's Story: Master of Hiten
by Killercloud
Summary: Naruto is exiled by a strange official sent by the Fire Daimyo. Follow Naruto's path back home, to the dark tidings that await him and even possible redemption.
1. Exile's Story: Original Cut

Exiled.

Naruto looked up to Tsunade as she shook her head, eyes closed for the moment unable to look back at him. Naruto could swear he could see the tears in the corner of her eyes as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto, as he read the scroll explaining his fate. It had been sent here by one of the Fire Daimyo's most powerful advisor, and guardian. One who had witnessed the aftermath of the fight in the Valley of the End. Not even Naruto's harshest critics in the council wished to see him exiled from Konoha. An exiled shinobi was worse off than a missing ninja, or any other kind of runaway. Exiles are considered worthless, unable to work, and not work the village's resources. It was literally, enforced destruction of a person's life. No one would hire an exile.

The advisor had come himself to make sure the sentence was carried out, he was named Hitatori Oishi. He was dressed in the best of noble fineries, however with a slightly more utilitarian design harking back to his days as an active shinobi. His dark hair haird been cut, and had specks of grey in it. Handsome, but cruelly sharp featured, that was the usual description of Hitatori Oishi. That very man smirked devilishly as he looked at the bundle of destruction that was Uzumaki Naruto. Hitatori's eyes held less than a drop of empathy for the boy, even as he destroyed his career, and most of all, crushed his dreams.

"From this day forth, you are not a Shinobi, you are nothing. A Non-Person, to be branded by the current Hokage as such, and then left to have three days to leave Konoha, you may return in five years, however you may never petition to be a shinobi again. You are to have no contact with the shinobi population at all, with the exception of investigations. This is the word of his Excellency." The man finished, the dark look in his eyes burning into the eyes of the shivering blonde.

All Naruto could see was deep and disturbing hatred. Tsunade however had dropped the papers in her hands, and looked almost like she was ill. The Daimyo couldn't ask her to… Not to Naruto, the man wouldn't do that… She couldn't fathom it, and the look of almost broken defeat on Naruto's face was horrible, he was barely standing, heavily bandaged still from the very fight he was being exiled for.

"Hitatori-san, I would like to say that I do not believe…" The calm voice of Danzo began, however, a swift look from the advisor was enough to silence even Danzo. Hitatori was a powerful man of both skill, and influence, few in the elemental nations could survive the fallout of crossing him unwittingly. However, to speak out against him now, would also mean attempting to circumvent the Daimyo as well.

Danzo remained silent. Several of the clan council members looked ready to object. Their children had been involved in this very mission and spoke well of the blonde's actions. The only person on the council who seemed un-phased was Shikaku of the Nara clan, his dark eyes seemed to reflect nothing.

Hitatori looked to Tsunade "Now, take his headband and brand him properly." Tsunade looked to Naruto, heartbroken, and even more so to see the boy had removed his precious headband already, ready to serve one last duty to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Go ahead…Baa-chan." His voice was so broken sounding.

_**Exile's Story: The Master of Hiten**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin_

_One Shot_

Naruto quietly walked through the streets of Konoha, a mark placed upon his forehead, it seemed more like a faint bruise to those who didn't know the truth. It was a seal to mark him as an exile and suppress his abilities to use chakra above the skills of a

civilian. Although it was easy for him to tell that Tsunade had failed to seal his all of his chakra away, it did little to easy his mind as he slipped into his apartment.

His heart almost stopped instantly as he walked in. He looked around at the bare walls and basic amenities that remained. You'd never guessed that he'd lived there the way it looked now. '_Did…did they break in?'_ his panic grew more and more until he looked at the kitchen table.

A single scroll with a note was resting on his kitchen table. He smiled as he looked at the writing, quickly snatching up the note. Jiraiya was going to meet him outside the city in three days, Daimyo or no. He'd sealed all of Naruto's things into the scroll for him and left out some of his food to eat and clothes to wear. He wasn't going to let some politician stop him. He was the Great Toad Sa-

He stopped reading and smiled a bit, not feeling quite so hopeless.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin…" his voice was sore as he resolved to finish a few things before he left. Stashing the scroll in his pouch, he fell into his bed for one of the last times and resolved to sleep. Tomorrow would be the big day and then…he would leave. All he could think about was seeing his other teammate and sighed as he shifted to let his injuries rest unimpeded.

[(((Break)))]

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled a bit as he opened his door the next morning, a slight yawn escaping his lips as he looked at the slightly distraught kunoichi and blinked. Her gaze was locked onto his forehead, and slowly her gaze move down to his, a panic in his eyes that he couldn't hide. "I-I can explain…"

"I already know." She said calmly

"You…do?"

"Now that you are exiled, the Sandaime's law was revoked, it can't protect you…everyone knows." Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he looked at his crush

"S-Sakura-chan-"

"Don't! You lied, like the fox that you are!" her tears falling down her face as she tried to glare at the young genin "You tried to kill Sasuke-kun! So you could trick me!" Naruto's eyes widened as he listened to this, and instinctively he took a step back. His expression and slight look of fear was enough for the pink haired girl. "I hate you Naruto! You're no better than the Kyuubi! I wish you a slow death!" a moment later her hand contacted his cheek with a loud crack, and dropped the shocked teen to the floor. Naruto's vision blurred with silent tears. Sadness began to overwhelm him as his crush fled from him, the crushing weight of his life began to suffocate him, until he just couldn't handle it. With no outer outlet for it his body turned inward. A moment later he was out cold, the intricate seal array on his head glowing red.

Not too far off Hitatori smiled, a grim painful look as the pink haired girl returned to him. With a simple touch to her forehead, her green eyes glazed over and he smiled more sincerely. "Good work. Now rest, do not visit your ex-teammate. You are distressed at his punishment and afraid for your future as a shinobi…you wish to seek solace somewhere for your own failures, and utter sadness." And with that he removed his finger and Sakura left his presence, never looking to him again. This with a final glace to the boy, as a silver haired Jonin arrived and moved Naruto back to his bed. Hitatori merely watched for another moment before disappearing in plume of smoke.

[(((Hokage's Office)))]

Tsunade sighed at Hitatori's commitment to making sure that not only poor Naruto was removed from his home, but that the village was running to his specifications. She could barely stand the man as he sneered at her. They had never gotten along, even when they were young, back when he was an aspiring shinobi, for the Fire Lord's personal court. Now, his skill could be claimed as equal to a Jonin maybe even more, but still he was always a snake in the grass.

"Tsunade-hime do not be so sad, I am certain I can-" however his attempts at flirtation was cut off by the door slamming open, and a shell shocked, green clad genin moving towards her desk. Rock Lee looked around the room and then to the blonde Hokage. His search seemed to be more of taking stock in reality than anything else.

"Is this unyouthful rumor true? Is Naruto-kun an exile?" Rock Lee seemed to be having trouble handle the idea, and Hitatori took the initiative to answer.

"Obviously. Remember shinobi, you cannot be so familiar with an exile, or else you risk the same fate!" Hitatori took a great amount of pleasure in the shock on the genin's face as he moved to continue, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Rock Lee. Out of my office! Show some respect, and don't barge in here like that!" Tsunade yelled, and for the green clad shinobi it took no more words to make him leave, tearful and displeased. He was gone like a blur with a shout of something sounding like 'Gai-Sensei!'

"Now that it is just us, Tsu-Hime-" before he could finish this time he was interrupted again, this time it was by a pair of strong arms slamming him into the wall. Jiraiya's face was contorted in a kind of rage that Tsunade had never seen the man express so openly except in regards to their former teammate, and even that was doubtful.

"Don't you dare, Don't you fucking dare!" the Toad Sage growled, and Hitatori's expression quickly relaxed into one of quiet confidence, rather than deathly fear. This wasn't a shinobi threating a man, but a trained shinobi, and a powerful politician.

"Unhand me. I am an official of the Daimyo. Not to mention, your better."

"He never has to know…"

"Hokage-san! This man is threating me. Make your soldier unhand me or I'll have his head as your own." Tsunade shivered visibly, she'd never wanted to listen to the rumors of what these men could get away with but she sighed.

"Jiraiya…"

"You'll regret it, Hitatori!" Jiraiya snarled

"Regret what?" the advisor sneered.

"Everything." Without a sound Hitatori was dropped to the floor. Jiraiya already gone out of the Hokage's window, and into the city proper.

"What an unstable fool." Tsunade merely smiled, a slight upturn of the lips, and knew that Jiraiya had an ace in his sleeve. All bets were off now, and she would see this man's face when it happened.

[(((Break)))]

Over the next two days the village of Konoha had three distinct feelings about it: shock, joy, and rage. The children were the ones who suffered the greatest of shocks, the loss of a comrade and to find out his dark secret all at once had left Naruto's last days bleak indeed, he decided to hide out, leaving earily not wanting to hear another explosion like he'd received from Sakura, and waited for Jiraiya. The joy was from the villagers who hated Naruto and to them this was the sweetest revenge. However, the rage was by far the greatest component, whether it be rage for the 'Kyuubi' escaping so easily, the unfair judgment of a good shinobi, or anger of another nature all together, it seemed like the village would tear itself apart, until Hitatori made a new declaration.

He would be staying in Konoha as an official liaison between the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo, allowing a permanent representative of the lord's will, and was granted high advisor and councilman status. Many rejoiced at the new era of peace that would follow. However, some shinobi have long memories indeed, and the slight caused by the advisor would not rest silently forever.

[(((Break)))]

Naruto sighed quietly as he looked around himself, and tilted his head down. He'd been camping for two days, and the waiting was killing him. He just wanted to go, where was-

"Yosh~ Naruto-kun!" the loud voice of Gai shouted out, startling the blonde, from his small clearing as he saw the wide smile of the eccentric shinobi and right next to him was Rock Lee, each smiling at him in an almost creepy fashion. Each of them were waist deep in the bushes that Naruto had used for cover.

"Uh hey guys. I don't think you supposed to talk to me…" he said a bit tiredly, but Gai smiled to Lee and they looked back to him.

"That, my youthful friend is only a restriction placed upon shinobi!" Naruto was confused as he looked at them, until the youthful pair stepped out, revealing they were now wearing normal sashes, no longer carrying the symbol of Konoha. Naruto was speechless "After all, we could not stand by while the most un-youthful advisor preyed upon you. My youthful friend." Gai said as he assumed the Nice Guy Pose™ and Naruto smiled a bit wipping at his tears.

The Green Beasts of Youth smiled brightly as Naruto tried to find the words, but a deep, older voice said it for him "Some great friends you have, brat." Jiraiya stated with a smirk as Gai bounced a bit, surprised and then smiled a bit to see the great Sannin.

"Come on brat, we have a long trip ahead…" as the green pair shouted 'Yosh!' to the heavens.

[(((Break)))]

Six Years Later [Naruto POV]

[Fire Country Southern Forest]

Stillness, silence, serenity. Three principals. The ones my three teachers have been drilling into me for six years. I let out a small sigh as I slowly shifted my stance. Ignoring the rain, which was difficult, I moved my katana to the next kata in my regiment. Soon he would come. I needed to be sharp. This would be the day. Pass or fail. Sink or swim. My muscles had a dull ache to them, but it was to be expected, I had remained in my previous stance for an hour.

"Naruto." The calm voice of my closest friend broke me from my exercises as I looked over to the young man before me. Gone was the taunt, slim form of Rock Lee, instead it was replaced with a larger, broader frame. He'd grown his hair out a bit out of convenience rather than preference. Our cabin wasn't exactly urban, and well, I told him it looked cool.

"Lee, what is it?" my voice was calm, no longer a childish squeak, I was turning eighteen soon after all. I could feel the world around me, the rain only enhancing the feeling. I slowly expelled the natural chakra from my system, and quirked an eyebrow.

"The Elder Toad Sage stopped by for a moment, left a message for you. A congrats on the completion of the third stage of your training, as well as an invitation to visit." I smiled a bit, before my stomach lurched, yeah it would be a while before I could handle another visit. "…now then…today is the day…am I right? Naruto?" Lee's voice was never so worried, as it was now. I could understand his worries. My third teacher had warned me of the danger of my plan, and he was more legend than man, more myth than reality.

"Of course. Lee, I understand your worries. However the Akatsuki are moving, they will locate me soon even here. I have to move now. Not to mention…the others…" I couldn't finish the sentence; the plan had been gone over a thousand times..

"Little Akira will be happy to have a permanent home." Lee said distantly, looking back to the makeshift cabin. Akira was Gai-sensei's son, a one year old. I clenched my jaw as I thought of Kisara, the boy's mother. She's past away because of me. An assassin had attempted to strike a blow at me, not a common thing out here. She didn't know of my healing, of my..burden. Gai-sensei is so…different now.

"Lee-kun. Please leave Naruto-kun to his final meditations. 5 laps. Go." the calm, almost hoarse voice of Maito Gai cracked the through the rain, and Lee nodded, before beginning his twenty mile laps. Gai moved in front of me, and you could see how the years had worn on the once bright man. Rings under the eyes, wrinkles, even his expression showed his weariness. "Naruto-kun. Your last test, your hardest task is approaching. Meditate. Contemplate. Think to the things you've accomplished. Mastering natural chakra, mastering demonic chakra, and mastering your own chakra. Mastering the Self. Now you must complete the fifth path, mastering the world around you, the final step."

I merely nodded and closed my eyes, my body slipping into a balanced stance. I stepped into the dark void of my soul, but there was no sewer here any longer. Instead, a massive forest of petrified trees, and wilting cherry blossoms met my coming.

"I like the decor."

"_**I expected you would."**_ the calm, silky, almost sultry voice of the Kyuubi's favorite human shape replied from her place bound to the largest of the petrified trees. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair, dazzling blood red eyes, and perfect porcelain white skin. Her body was mostly shrouded by the flowing layers of her kimono, but her nine tails were each stretched out, and mystically bound to a different cherry blossom tree. The nine focus points of my mind.

"How are things here? Are you ready?"

"_**Of course, Naru-chan."**_ I shivered a bit at the Kyuubi's words. Despite her current predicament, it wasn't true captivity. She placed herself there, to protect me. I have another three years until my body can constantly handle her chakra unregulated by a seal. However, she'd also once threatened to allow me to experience life as a woman. She mentioned it would make my hiding almost child's play, as well as training my disguise skills. I actually considered it until I realized something about it.

_It's the creepiest idea ever_. Worst part is, I don't really get a choice, if she wanted to she could do it. Damned loop holes. Most people think I'd beaten the Kyuubi down, and forced its power into my service. I did, I really did, but in the end, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bind her like she'd been before, used, hurt, enslaved. So, I gave her the choice, become my ally or be bound as she'd been before. In retrospect, even though a kitsune's word is its vow, she was still very tricky, and a master of loop holes.

"Excellent. You know it's going to be difficult." however, the woman's smile showed her confidence, as her head dipped downward. I blinked a bit as the Kyuubi's bound body went limp, and a pair of slender arms encircled my waist.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." I shivered and melted into the embrace, I knew it was fake, but I missed her so much. I turned to look at the Kyuubi's new shape, a perfect replica of Sakura, or at least what the Kyuubi thought she'd look like, sound like, even smell like now. She'd done this many times to comfort me, in more ways than one. Despite the girl's painful words, I'd never been able to abandon my heart, my feelings for the pink haired girl, especially while the Kyuubi dangled her in front of me, that's not to say I haven't had some fun. You can only train under the Toad Sage Jiraiya for so long before some of his habits sink in. Yeah, I'll never understand why I resisted it so much.

"Y-Yeah. I-I am counting-" the soft touch of Sakura's lips to mine, caused me to stiffen. In more ways than one. The experienced tongue of the ancient kitsune, snaked its way into my mouth and for a short while we mingled tongues, moaning, pressing to one another. She broke away first, a dazzling smile on her lips even as her green eyes slowly melted to red. "-on you…" I finished with barely contained gasp of air.

"He's here, kit. Its time." The Kyuubi-Sakura's hand lightly glided along my cheek and I couldn't help but lean closer as she pulled away, and with a slim smile pushed me out. The world slowly breaking down around me, I noticed the Kyuubi's normal form sitting where she'd been a moment ago, and the Kyuubi-Sakura was the one bound to the tree at the last moment.

I opened my eyes slowly as a group of cloaked figures entered my clearing. The quiet sound of rain hitting fabric, the perfectly equal and even steps of all but the last member, smaller and slimmer than the rest. This was them, the ex-oto team, Hebi. I smirked a bit and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand, where Tsunade had marked me all so long ago.

"Naruto." His cold voice said from the lead position, cold and calculating.

"Sasuke. Long time no see."

"Nearly four years now, Uzumaki."

"Any luck?" I asked, relaxing my hand, slipping my sword behind me. Sheathing the blade. I never took my eyes off of them. I had never met any of them, except Sasuke, before today.

"No. Itachi's been underground. Waiting for you to pop up I suppose."

"Well. I'll be rather above ground after this. I see you brought your friends this time."

"Kabuto's become a problem. Orochimaru's basically alive through him. Most of the sound doesn't even know he's gone." I smiled and Sasuke smirked. Three and a half years ago, we got a tip on where Sasuke would be located. Together, we made sure the snake would never rise again.

"We'll take care of that after the plan goes through…so. When were you going to introduce your team?" Sasuke pulled back his hood, and the others followed.

"Jugo." The calm looking man, didn't smile but he did nod to recognize my attention. He seemed to be looking far off into the woods, as if there was something there only he could see.

"Suigetsu." The shark toothed man, smiled at me. I quickly nodded, at him. Much like Sasuke and me this man was obviously a swordsman. He was carrying the sword of one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist on his back for crying out loud.

"Karen." Sasuke's voice seemed to disappear as the young woman pushed back her hood, and she smiled ever so slightly. I could barely even react. She looked just like Kyuu-chan's favorite form! After a moment of gaping, I shook myself, and I returned the smile. Then, I nodded a bit.

"Nice to meet all of you." They each reacted in a way that could most easily be described as an agreement. I then turned away, looking deeper into the forests of the Fire Country. "Today, I plan to move forward. You're welcome to follow, Sasuke."

"No. I'll stick to the plan. Karen here however, may be of use to your plan. She is a skilled sensor." I looked back to Sasuke and smiled. It was good to know that our friendship survived a long absence.

"Then, we should move. Come on Karen."

"Right!"

[(((Break)))]

[Unknown Location: Akatsuki Outpost]

Tobi calmly rested, as he looked over the recent meeting that Zetsu had recorded for him. It seemed like the Nine Tails was still at large, as well as the eight tails being off limits until the last Jinchuriki was located. It was far too risky to do anything else. So they waited for a sign of the missing blonde, or of someone who was hiding the exiled shinobi. It was unsuccessful, just as he'd predicted it would be. He was already three years off schedule.

"Damn them. How could it have taken another three years! This was so closely planned." Tobi snarled and Zetsu merely shrugged, before turning away from the masked man. "What is it?"

"Someone…" **"…Is coming."**

"Are you sure?"

"Have we…"**"…Ever been wrong before?"**

Tobi frowned behind his mask, the only people allowed here were Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and himself. Of them, only the first two could be followed here. It was the calm sound of metal contacting stone that the pair first heard. Then a calm, handsome looking man with long dark hair stepped from the shadows, cloaked in white. Tobi had no idea who this man was.

"Who are-"

"I am Hiko Seijuro. You threaten my students, and thusly. I must stop you." Tobi was only partially listening, as he waved his hand and Zetsu disappeared.

"Children. Always making threats they can't back…" Tobi words were cut off by a sword pressed against his neck. The masked shinobi suddenly moved back, and shook himself a bit, having to get ready. "…what was that?"

Hiko Seijuro however remained silent, his dark eyes narrowing into slits. He knew it wasn't within his capability as long as he remained in his current state. However, he needed to delay this man for a bit longer. 'Good Luck Naruto, Good Luck…' the crash of his weighted cloak slamming into the ground shattering the tiles beneath him.

Tobi's single sharingan eye widened as he remembered his father mentioning in his childhood such a man. 'Beware, the man cloaked in white. He moves like a ghost. Beware him above all else. The master of…' Tobi's thoughts were interrupted as he became insubstantial only a moment before the strike would have hit. "Fine, one legend to face another. Just know, I will be the one to end your legacy."

"Hmm. Many have said such. Madara Uchiha. Let us see if you can back it up." Then he was gone again. There was no sound, no fluctuations in the wind, nothing to herald his movement. Only the honed instincts of a true master warrior allowed him to avoid the attack.

"It seems I will need to fight you for real…" and he reached up for his mask…

[(((Break)))]

Matsumo sighed as he rested against the post. He'd been assigned as a guard to the main gate's watcher squad. He was an Anbu. Code named: Ferret. He didn't mind too much. What always bothered him was the current political climate. He basically had two bosses. The Hokage, and The Representative of the Daimyo's court. Well, usually only one gave orders but still. That and he hated the boring work of watching civilian's sign in and out. Even if something were to happen, he was to remain in hiding. Watch. And report.

"Boring…"

He wished he could have gotten an assignment like Dog. Not the current Dog either. The previous two holders of the head canine mask. Both were the bloody hands of the village. Itachi Uchiha, and before him the most renowned Anbu in the world. Kakashi Hatake. Matsumo worshipped them. Itachi may be a traitor but his skill was undeniable. He wanted to be more than he was.

"Unit 3. We have a gate dodger. Respond." Matsumo's trained eyes easily marked out the hooded figure, moving deeper into the village. He slowly began to move to keep pace from the rooftops. Then they appeared.

A group of six Anbu lead by the current Dog, the current Anbu captain. Matsumo was too far off to make out words. However, it was obvious an instant later when they each moved into strike position, and in an instant the man was dead, full of dozens of shuriken. Matsumo moved to turn away, already losing interest.

"Damn! Unit's 5 and 6 respond as well. Target was able to evade strike pattern five. Target identified as-Urg." Dog's modified voice cut out, and Matsumo looked back at the scene to see the spread of hundreds of shuriken, along with six unconscious Anbu. He gasped as he noted the man had continued, right on route to the tower.

Matsumo freaked and suddenly burst full speed towards the same destination. His damned microphone was damaged, and could only receive. If he had gotten it fixed this mess wouldn't be happening! Matsumo was neck and neck with the figure, having only the advantage of height at this point. Then as he looked back down to check his pace, and almost stopped in shock. The figure was gone! "Where did he go!" Matsumo's panic was cut short by a crushing blow to his mid-section "Ah! Ahrg…dammit…where did you…"

"Rest here. Anbu-san."

Matsumo's eyes widened as he looked up at the cloaked figure weakly.

"Stop!" The dual voices of squad leaders 5 and 6 shout simulantiously. From his current point of view the beaten Matsumo could seem the lower face of his target shift into a smirk. The twelve assembled Anbu seemed to be annoyed by the casual attitude the man had towards them.

"Ferret!" a voice said pulling him up and bracing Matsumo, he could tell from her figure it was his girlfriend. His beloved Kimiko.

"Commanders." Matsumo groaned, and weakly smiled "I suggest ruling this a Code Seven situation." The Commanders each looked to Matsumo and then their target before they really seemed to consider it.

"Code Seven? Ferret…are you mad? Do you really think this man could be an invading Kage level ninja?" Matsumo shook his head, and sighed a bit.

"No, he may not be a shinobi. I sensed no usage of chakra at all." Matsumo's special skill, the one that made him perfect for watching the gate. He was a chakra sensor. "This man is possibly even a Code Eight." This caused them all to take a preparatory step back. Code Eight meant a possible threat that was a danger on a village wide scale. The Anbu prepared to leave; they had to inform the Hokage immediately.

"I can't let you leave." Suddenly one of the Anbu's snapped their heads towards the figure, and in an instant flung his arms out, palms open. Matsumo's eyes widened as he finally sensed chakra flowing off of the figure. Each of the Anbu were slammed down into the ground with bone shattering force. Matsumo was able to react at the last moment to leap back, watching his lover get hit for him, and let out a low growl, hands moving in a flurry.

"Fire Style!" however before he could finish, the figure's hand pressed onto his mask, having closed the distance between them in less than an instant. "Fire Dragon Blast!" however, no matter how hard he pushed, the flame seemed to only travel inches, stopped by the figure's palm. The blast shattered Matsumo's mask, and knocked him back, and for him to fall down into the naerby alley between buildings however, as he fell his darkening vision was able to catch the face of the invader, and suddenly a sense of rightness filled his chest as he fell into darkness.

The figure, easily placed Matsumo back into his lover's arms, before reaching down and stealing the fallen woman's communication device. The figured calmly coughed before slipping it onto full band, and using the voice of the Dog Anbu. "All squads stand on high alert, alert level increased to Code Six. Target is running. Check for any slips. Target heading towards district 2." A resounding affirmative gave the figure all he needed before he disappeared moving closer to his goal. The Hokage Tower.

[(((Break)))]

Hitatori smiled a bit as he relaxed behind his desk, the warm light washing over his back. He calmly signed another paper, before placing it on the out pile. He was a master of paperwork, and never had a problem finishing it all. His appearance had improved since he started working in Konoha, now while he dressed more like a shinobi, he also looked closer to thirty than his true age. "Lord." A glaze eyed kunoichi stepped forward, and knelled before his desk, around her waist was a headband for the mist village, it had a deep gash through it. Hitatori had taken in the missing ninja years ago, during the bloodline purge. Of course she'd attempted to betray him, so now she was in her current predicament. "The Lady is still in the same location as usual. Shall I maintain surveillance, today?"

"No, take the day off. Usual rules. Go to the hot spring, get clean, and then go shopping. Buy two new outfits." With her orders received her eyes unglazed, she performed a jutsu her headband changing to a leaf band and she left. Hitatori's eyes were ice cold before he turned to look out at the village. Then, a slim smile lit his features, as he leaned back. It was all so easy, ever since he'd arrived he'd gotten almost everything he wanted. Not that he minded so much, some people just were not worth it. His eyes narrowed as the door to his office opened and closed. No one should interrupt him for another five minutes. That was the schedule. That meant this was either an emergency or…

"Hokage-sama…" Hitatori frowned, anyone would know he'd been taking residence here for four years now. Since the kyuubi vessel was declared dead, and Jiraiya was banished as he'd planned, and Tsunade binged immediately. At first he'd suspected a rouse but she'd drunk herself into a stupor daily for years. He'd wanted to exile the Toad Sage as well, but it would be nearly impossible. "…I have returned."

"Have you?" Hitatori smirked as he turned to look at the figure before him, and frowned. This man wasn't one of Konoha's, at least not that he could remember.

"You! When were you made Hokage?" the cloaked figure asked, not taking a step forward. It was then it clicked in his mind, the boy had returned.

"Be silent boy. Unless you want to be executed." The figure didn't stiffen, and Hitatori noted a katana on his side. "Oh? Training in kenjutsu? Good move."

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" the anger in his voice was thick, almost pungent.

"Oh this is rich. Before we continue, please take off your hood." Naruto's lips turned up as he sighed and did as asked. Hitatori's eyes widened a fraction, he almost called out. Naruto was almost a clone of the Fourth Hokage, if you removed his whiskers and the seal on his forehead. It lasted only a second, and the advisor's calm eyes looked to the mark on his head. "So then, you wish to return as a civilian?" he smiled as he used a seal-less jutsu, a calling jutsu, one with instructions. "A lot has changed since you left."

"I bet. Especially if a snake like you was left in charge."

"So, then. I assume your return was meant to be less than peaceful."

"Of course." The blonde's smile was wide enough to show his fangs. "I managed to make it this far, and yet…I suppose I dropped the ball at the last second."

'_Without chakra this boy is nothing, even if he can call on the Kyuubi, I can handle a tail of chakra with ease. However, I am sure he'll love the next part.'_ A moment later the door opened behind Naruto, although he didn't turn, his eyes did widen. Hitatori smiled as he looked at the once Hyuga heiress, as she walked past Naruto. Eyes glazed over, but Naruto couldn't look at her as she pasted, he could feel something was wrong with her.

Naruto quickly took note of the situation, and frowned. _'What advantage could Hitatori possibly get from Hinata…'_ he was broken from his thoughts as he noticed that Hinata wasn't dressed in shinobi clothes, more like civilian pajamas. She wasn't even wearing shoes for that matter. She turned, a blank expression on her face as Naruto's jaw dropped. Before him was, a very heavily pregnant Hinata standing in an, even more docile position than she usually did. Slowly he noticed twin strands of tears falling down the girl's cheeks as he looked on.

"W-Wha…Hinata?" he couldn't figure out anything else to say, as Hitatori slipped behind the girl and rubbed her stomach. His dark eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Do you like it? She was the first one to break completely. It's hard to do to most Shinobi, even when I get them young. But this one was so weak willed that I was able to do it a dozen times. Building her back up before shattering her again. The would be Head of the Hyuga clan. Instead she works as a Kunoichi seduction agent, and in her free time likes to do all sorts of little tricks to earn me a fortune." Hinata's eyes became unglazed in the same instant that Hitatori snapped his fingers. "I should mention now, that she can hear me. If you attack me. She'll kill herself. Can you handle that?"

Naruto growled loudly, his plan wasn't going the way he'd planned it. However, he nodded a quiet sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't let anything happen to Hinata because of him. "Yes, Hitatori…sama." Slowly the pregnant woman walked over, the tears gone as she wrapped her arms around Naruto in a warm embrace. Naruto returned the gesture, his stare unmoving from the man before him. "Hinata…I am so sorry." He whispered, however an instant later he yelped as he felt the cold hand of the young woman, reaching into his clothes.

"Mmmm, I always wondered what Naruto-kun, would really looked like." She purred, but her voice sounded so trained that Naruto couldn't even call it Hinata's.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot to turn that off." Then with another snap of his fingers the girl yelped, much like Naruto had before she began to sob.

"S-Save me…" she whispered as she collapsed to her knees, leaning forward and crying.

"Don't worry. I will, Hinata. I promise." Naruto, said as he went to eye level with her, her couldn't fathom how the man had done this, but he knew that this man…this monster of a man needed to pay.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun? No…no...it's not him…just voices…Na-Naruto-kun…died!" she wailed, in her quiet voice as she completely broke down.

"Do you know why…I showed you one of my little pets?"

"To do one of two things. Show me what you could have done to any of my friends. Or what you have done." Hitatori smiled and clapped happily.

"Very good. So then…what are you going to do now?" it was sudden but Hitatori suddenly felt his knees buckle, and his heart began to pound in his chest. Killing intent on an almost unheard of scale began to press onto him, were he a lesser man he could have died from this alone. The only movement the blonde had made was to lay a hand upon the hilt of is katana.

"I've learned a lot since I left. Hitatori." It took only a moment, but Hitatori was still facing forward, when his back was showered with glass as Naruto disappeared out of the Hokage building with inhuman speed. So fast in fact that it broke the glass inward. Hitatori noted that his little hyuga was gone as well. He didn't seem bothered, as he looked back toward the door, and another figure opened the door.

"Lord?"

"I want a full report. All active shinobi in the village are to sign in within the next three hours."

"Of course, Master." The figure began to retreat, and moved to close the door.

"Oh, and Shizune. Send Sakura and her 'friend' in. I need to relieve some frustration."

"Yes, Lord." The glazed over Shizune said as she walked out.

[(((Break)))]

Naruto sighed as he appeared in a small alley way with a single door. He quickly walked deeper into the alley and took five steps past the door before walking into the wall and into the open doorway. Closing it behind him as he looked at the safe room Jiraiya had set up, and smiled. "Nice work Karen." The red headed kunoichi smiled before taking the pregnant Hinata off of his shoulders.

"Hey, Baa-chan. Miss me?" Tsunade for her credit didn't kill him, but put him in a back breaking bear hug.

"It's good to see you brat. Your plan worked well. At least for the most part." She sighed looking to the ex-heiress.

"Yo. Naruto." Kakashi said, calmly reading as usual not bothering to look up. It made Naruto feel a bit nostalgic. The last figure in the room, stepped forward, and sighed as he looked at the demon container.

"Hey."

"Shikamaru. Glad to see you in one piece." Naruto's gaze drifted to Hinata, and Shikamaru sighed grimly.

"Yeah. Not many of us left in one piece. A lot changed with this guy Naruto. He's a lot stronger than you might think."

"I know. I have a plan. I just haven't let anyone in on it yet." He smiled with his usual foxy smirk.

Kakashi closed his book and calmly slid forward a file; it was covered in secrecy seals. Deactivated ones. Naruto picked it up and began to flip through it, he was amazed at the level of detail the file had. The file was titled 'Hitatori: Mind Breaker.' "How did you?"

"The current leader of the Anbu information department owed me a favor." Naruto frowned, all that was mentioned here about Hitatori's powers were fairly normal. Nothing mentioned on how he broke people, or controlled them. Naruto growled and tossed it onto the small table before taking his seat and leaning back angrily tilting forward and back.

"This tells us nothing. Hitatori's classed as a special jonin in that file. Would you agree with that assessment?" blue met black and Kakashi shook his head, his single eye closed.

"No. He's definitely a Kage level enemy." Naruto nodded, before looking to the rest.

"So is this all of our support?"

"Basically. Everyone we could trust, has either been broken, or locked up by the order of the Fire Lord's representative. At this point he might as well be Hokage." Naruto's eyes narrowed, at the last few words and he opened his mouth to respond.

"I never suspected you to be one to surrender so easily. Tsunade-hime." A calm voice spoke from the door way, suddenly open again. The single eyed Danzo calmly entered, and looked at the people gathered "Hmm. About what I suspected." Naruto didn't like this guy, something was off about him.

"Who are you?"

"Danzo. Leader of Special Anbu Operations. Root." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man. On his travels he'd heard of the group known to come and go like a whisper, deadly Anbu SpecOps. Root. Naruto stood, and moved to place a hand on his sword. "Peace. I am here to offer my services to the destruction of our common foe." With a nod, the calm faced Sai stepped out with a trio of scrolls and bowed as he handed them to the Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto. Then he stood behind Danzo silently "These are copies of all of the information I possess on Hitatori. However, most of it is useless."

"So, then what good is it?"

"Page 137, paragraph 6. Line 5." Sai stated calmly. Kakashi easily flipped to the exact place before he dropped the packet onto the table. Easily visible to everyone in the room in red bold letters 'Hitatori Oishi is not under the authority of the Fire Lord, and was declared dead two months before he arrived in Konoha. Several communications were intercepted by Hitatori preventing the flow of proper information between Konoha and the Fire Damiyo.'

Naruto smiled a bit as he looked at that and then said "I have a plan…listen up. Danzo we're going to need you and Root for this. Non-lethal."

"The Roots support the Tree of Konoha."

[(((Break)))]

[Unknown Location: Akatsuki Outpost]

Madara Uchiha groaned in frustration as he limped into the deepest part of his private hideout. He'd learned enough from that fight, and decided to retreat to an area that only he himself and Zetsu could reach. The fight had been far too close for his tastes. He'd never suspected that the Kyuubi's vessel would have returned to Konoha. Something was nagging at the elder's instincts but he ignored it, as he looked into a great mirror marked with dozens of seals.

"Great Vessel of the Eternal Eyes." The surface began to ripple until the face of his contact was outlined by the technique.

"Uchiha. I didn't expect to hear from you for a few more days." Madara hated this man's insolence, but knew it was one of a few necessary evils.

"Yes. Well, I need confirmation on a rumor. Has the Kyuubi Vessel returned to Konoha."

"Yes. I am surprised you heard of it. I am one of a select few who know of it." Madara clenched his teeth.

"I have my sources."

"Hmm. This is true. Well I have much business to attend to…before the time comes. I will see you soon. Also, you should get those wounds looked at." The elder Uchiha's visible eye shifted and he silently wondered how much the man really could see, and how much he really knew. However, soon it wouldn't matter. The village hidden in the leaves would be the target. He quickly regained himself before heading out to inform Pein. Quietly, a small shadow shifted and then much like the elder Uchiha disappeared into nothing.

[(((Break)))]

Hitatori calmly stood on the top of Hokage tower, his eyes calmly looking out to see the entire village, his face was completely blank. He was dressed in typical jonin gear, his dark hair was tied back. Five shadows awaited his orders, and he waited a moment before speaking to let the moment sink in. "This the long awaited day. Today we take a step forward. After this we will never be forgotten. Go. We will meet again." The shadows disappeared in a blur, and for the first time a look of doubt crossed the man's face. He was shaken by the amount of killing intent that the exile had been able to produce, if that was only the tip of the iceburg he'd be marching on to his death.

It took him a moment to compose himself, after all skill and power were only two elements of battle. He had two of his own, preparation and experience, now the last one would decide the battle. It come down to the pace, if either side could make the other become the reactive party the balance would tip. "You know, I suppose it's rather poetic. The disgraced, weakened exile fighting the despot who exiled him." Hitatori turned to face the cloaked Naruto, who didn't bother with the hood, his unkempt blonde hair rustling in the wind.

"Tch. You talk too much." Then simply placing his hand onto his sword caused his powerful killing intent to focus down on Hitatori. This time however, the man smiled and looked Naruto over.

"So, it's like that. Well, then…prepare yourself." Naruto smirked and then the distance between the pair went from feet to inches in less than a moment.

"Whatever you say."

"Summoning…"

"What?" Naruto blinked as his sword was stopped by the body of a hard metal figure, like a statue.

"I would explain, but as you said. I talk too much. Summoning Jutsu: Ethereal Guardian." The calm face of Hitatori looked on, as he stared at the kyuubi vessel, the statue seemed to become unreal and wrap itself around the despot. Naruto moved forward, seeming to blur in and out of sight as he moved kicking up parts of the tower as he moved. A single blade stopped Naruto's strike, and the calm faced Hitatori looked back.

"What? Did you think you were the only user of a high speed kenjutsu?"

Then they broke apart, and a section of the village exploded in flames, but neither combatant flinched. "I expected you to be surprised…Naruto-kun."

"Hmp…you still talking?" then they clashed sword to sword again, but it was obvious that Naruto was much faster, the only thing getting in the way was the ghostly Guardian, who seemed only to become real long enough to defend his master. No matter the angle, speed, or power behind it.

"I bet it would be easier, if you could use chakra, eh?" Naruto's face remained passive as he finally came to a stop; the single seal on his head was still glowing dimly. Then it happened, the color rings around his eyes the markings of a Toad Sage appeared at the same moment that he was filled with all the Kyuubi's power, the seal buckled and dispersed after only a few moments.

Then in a blink the next strike happened, in tune with another explosion. The force was so great it shattered the Guardian's arm, then the next its other arm. And the final one was stopped by a gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder, as he turned he saw the sight of his beloved Sakura, shortly chained by a leather collar to her one-time rival Ino. The clothes they had on seemed to be high durability armor, that only covered the most essential of areas. He couldn't look away. They each looked like they had been well trained as shinobi, but their bodies…something about them made Naruto's body hurt, he wanted to touch them, and even more it took all the self-control he had.

"Do you like them? They are my grand achievement. They are the ultimate Kunoichi, their bodies have been heavily modified. They are every man's fan-erk." Suddenly the pressure of the boy's killing intent seemed to be overwhelming. Another explosion rocked the village, as the screams from below grew louder.

"Change. Them. Back." He growled and Hitatori scowled a bit, he hated this about vessels.

"No." the moment he uttered that word, Naruto's eyes flashed, and Hitatori's upperbody was disconnected from the lower body. Sakura's and Ino's eyes were both wide as they watched closely, they hadn't been completely controlled and thus were releaved at the man's death, he was truly sick and twisted.

"Goodbye Hitatori Oishi, your mark on Konoha will hopefully not be remembered." As he tossed the body's upper half over the side of the building. Sakura seemed so releaved as she suddenly dragged Ino into a hug with the savior of Konoha.

"It's over, thank god. Naruto…" Sakura sighed as she hugged the boy, but he didn't know what to do, besides the fact that Ino was stuck between them, and the girl's reaction to him before he'd left.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." The calm voice of Sai stated, as the aged Danzo stepped onto the roof as well. "All objectives complete, as you surmised your arrival lead him to set several dangerous devices to self-destruct. It would have left the village crippled." Sai stated, as Danzo took over.

"How did you know he would do so."

"I knew the moment you showed me that report. Hitatori Oishi is dead. Has been dead for over six years. I heard a whisper of a shinobi who could do what Hitatori did here, and I think my sensei knew as well. He hinted that Hitatori was more than he seemed." Danzo nodded and let out a calm smile.

"I would have, six years ago taken this opportunity to take the place of Hokage, but…I see a strong leader in you Naruto-kun. Would you like to join ANBU Root, as an unofficial member?" the calm Danzo couldn't help but see the potential the boy had, and even if he was beyond being made into a true member of his Root, he could still assist in bringing the world's premiere shinobi to the foreground.

"We'll talk."

"Wait…so then who was that guy?" Ino asked quietly, drawing Naruto's attentions back to the women, and he could feel his hands begin to slowly wander.

"I-I don't…"

"Toketsu. Toketsu no Yomi." A disembodied voice said as the legs of the man who they thought was Hitatori stood. Then a torso just seemed to instantly grow from nothing, but it wasn't the same face they remembered, it was a young man with neck length black hair, and deep red eyes. Both young and handsome as he stepped out of the disguise he once wore, wearing a black Anbu outfit, and jonin vest. Then he smiled as an overpowering killing intent washed over the group.

"I have to say, of all people…I didn't expect Danzo to be the one…I thought it would be Hiashi…but I suppose that he is too frightened." He smiled as he watched all those before him begin to crumple to their knees, even Naruto could barely stand.

"Its…you…the man who created the Black Hiten." Toketsu smiled and nodded, as the blond attempted to stand and attack again.

"No, no…Naruto-chan…you need to get much stronger…much stronger before you can fight me…" then he was behind the blond, just like when Naruto moved, there was nothing to give the red eyed man away. "…I will be waiting Naru-chan…waiting in the shadows…watching your true growth…"

"Why…why are you doing this!" Naruto screamed at the retreating back of the fearsome Toketsu.

"Why…because eternity without a challenge is boring Naruto-chan. So that is why I set all this in motion. Having your mother sent here, giving the information to the Masked One, the Kyuubi attack, The villager's hatred, and even The Fourth Kazekage's paranoia over his son…everything…all to breed a champion. A man who could have the potential to meet me in battle. You still have miles to walk, and a village to rebuild. I have a vast network, and you have a great number of enemies. I hope you succeed, find me, and give me your all…if you don't…I will come here, and enslave, and destroy everything you know and love. I will make the last six years look like a paradise." Then in a blur of black the man was gone.

Naruto let out a sigh as the overwhelming aura left, his body was wrecked, not from the fight but inadvertently breaking the seal did a number on him. Soon, darkness began to consume his vision, and Naruto saw nothing more.

[((Break)))]

Naruto groaned as he slowly came to, as he looked around himself he realized he'd been brought to the hospital of Konoha, there was a huge stack of flowers, gifts, get well cards, and even a pair of snoozing Kunoichi. "S-Sakura, I-Ino? What are you two doing here?" his voice was rough, and hoarse from disuse leading him to wonder how long he'd been out.

The sound instantly roused the girls, and Ino shouted "Code 3!" as Sakura smiled, and there was a sudden rush outside the closed hospital door. Then the pair smiled, at the same time and looked at him, they were dressed in outfits that reminded him of their student days. Although they both still wore the collars but there was no chain binding them together anymore. Naruto definitely could feel his body tense up as he looked at them.

"W-Why are you both…"

"Oh, well we are a bit…" Ino began and Sakura finished "…Inseparable, six years of being with someone day in and out breeds a certain dependence…" He wanted to laugh, that had nothing to with his question but he let it slid, because that was both adorable and hot at the same time.

"How long was I…"

"Three months." Sakura stated and Ino continued "You really ruined your chakra network, anyone else would have died, even with Lady Hokage's help." Naruto nodded a bit as a four people stepped into the room, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and finally Sasuke.

"Hey the Hero of Konoha awakens." Jiraiya smiled as he points to the massed pile of gifts, before being nudged by the Hokage.

"Good to see you up and moving, Naruto." Kakashi stated with a warm tone.

"Brat, I swear…if you ever pull such a stupid move again…" the blond Hokage started before pulling him into a tight hug and whispering "I'll break you to pieces…"

"I heard what happened." Sasuke stated, as the Hokage stood straight and glared at the Uchiha before moving back a bit. "The plan's worked so far with only small glitches…so I'll trust that it will work for now." Sasuke smiled and Naruto collapsed back with a sigh.

"Welcome home, and man is it good to be back." Naruto stated, as a blur of green entered the room, and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Naruto, I am so happy. While you rested I was reinstated as a Shinobi, I am a Special Jonin now!" Rock Lee said in an excited tone, as he looked Naruto over. "Gai-Sensei, is beginning to regain the burning flames of youth as well!" Naruto smiled as he laid back, and wondered how this day could get any better? He'd won back his home, found out he was a hero, and everyone was alive and well, but something still bothered him, but he figured he would figure it out when the time came.

[(((Break)))]

One of the Akatsuki calmly stepped slightly further out of the shadows then they had meant to, and calmly spoke their voice masked. "It is done as you ask. First, the pair will assault them, and then the full force of the organization if they should fail." It was then, that the member stepped forward, and Konan looked at the shrouded figure.

"Goood…Goood…let us prepare! Yessss…they think they know what is coming…they think they are ready…" the lone figure of Kabuto hissed as he looked out to the silent village around them. "He will come…Lord Orochimaru was right, and now we have a part to play…I am happy that you saw the light…not even Madara can stand up to him, but if we focus this right we can ruin his plans." The inheritor of the snake lineage stated as Konan nodded and then turned.

"I have to hurry on. There is much to do."

"Of courssse…" Kabuto said as he suddenly took on the form of a different man, and collapsed to his knees.

"Will…" then he coughed violently "…that be all, my Angel?" the man whispered to the Angel of Pein.

"Yes, begone." She stated as she began to climb the tower stairs and disappeared into a private room, before sitting in front of a mirror, then a figure, nothing more than a shadow appeared within.

"What is it?"

"Exactly as you thought my Master, the plan is as follows…" then Konan's glossy eyes could be seen in the light, and Toketsu smiled…

'_Just the beginning…' _he mused as dozens of mirrors shinned with life, and clones answered each one. '…soon the stage will be set…'

[((Final Break)))]

This is the original version, the next chapter is the director's cut, please read it, as I have improved it considerably, I will leave this here for now as Non-lemon version until I can update this one as well.


	2. Exile's Story: Director's Cut

Exiled.

Naruto looked up to Tsunade as she shook her head, eyes closed for the moment unable to look back at him. Naruto could swear he could see the tears in the corner of her eyes as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto, he was rereading the scroll explaining his fate. It had been sent here by one of the Fire Daimyo's most powerful advisors, and guardians. One who had witnessed the aftermath of the fight in the Valley of the End. Not even Naruto's harshest critics in the council wished to see him exiled from Konoha, especially for such a pointless reason. An exiled shinobi was worse off than a missing ninja, or any other kind of runaway. Exiles are considered worthless, unable to work, and not work the village's resources. It was literally, enforced destruction of a person's life. No one would hire an exile.

The advisor had come himself to make sure the sentence was carried out, he was named Hitatori Oishi. He was dressed in the best of noble fineries, however with a slightly more utilitarian design harking back to his days as an active shinobi. His dark hair haird been cut, and had specks of grey in it. Handsome, but cruelly sharp featured, that was the usual description of Hitatori Oishi. That very man smirked devilishly as he looked at the bundle of destruction that was Uzumaki Naruto. Hitatori's eyes held less than a drop of empathy for the boy, even as he destroyed his career, and most of all, crushed his dreams.

"From this day forth, you are not a Shinobi, you are nothing. A Non-Person, to be branded by the current Hokage as such, and then left to have three days to leave Konoha, you may return in five years, however you may never petition to be a shinobi again. You are to have no contact with the shinobi population at all, with the exception of investigations. This is the word of his Excellency." The man finished, the dark look in his eyes burning into the eyes of the shivering blonde.

All Naruto could see was deep and disturbing hatred. Tsunade however had dropped the papers in her hands, and looked almost like she was ill. The Daimyo couldn't ask her to… Not to Naruto, the man wouldn't do that… She couldn't fathom it, and the look of almost broken defeat on Naruto's face was horrible, he was barely standing, heavily bandaged still from the very fight he was being exiled for.

"Hitatori-san, I would like to say that I do not believe…" The calm voice of Danzo began, however, a swift look from the advisor was enough to silence even Danzo. Hitatori was a powerful man of both skill, and influence, few in the elemental nations could survive the fallout of crossing him unwittingly. However, to speak out against him now, would also mean attempting to circumvent the Daimyo as well.

Danzo remained silent. Several of the clan council members looked ready to object. Their children had been involved in this very mission and spoke well of the blonde's actions. The only person on the council who seemed un-phased was Shikaku of the Nara clan, his dark eyes seemed to reflect nothing.

Hitatori looked to Tsunade "Now, take his headband and brand him properly." Tsunade looked to Naruto, heartbroken, and even more so to see the boy had removed his precious headband already, ready to serve one last duty to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Go ahead…Baa-chan. Do it." His voice was so broken sounding.

_**Exile's Story: The Master of Hiten**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin_

_One Shot_

_[Note: This is a Mature Story, and contains a lemon between a man and a woman, as well as several small things here and there involved. If you read on, be ready for it.]_

Naruto quietly walked through the streets of Konoha, a mark placed upon his forehead, it seemed more like a faint bruise to those who didn't know the truth. It was a seal to mark him as an exile and suppress his abilities to use chakra above the skills of a

civilian. Although it was easy for him to tell that Tsunade had failed to seal his all of his chakra away, it did little to easy his mind as he slipped into his apartment.

His heart almost stopped instantly as he walked in. He looked around at the bare walls and basic amenities that remained. You'd never guessed that he'd lived there the way it looked now. '_Did…did they break in?'_ his panic grew more and more until he looked at the kitchen table.

A single scroll with a note was resting on his kitchen table. He smiled as he looked at the writing, quickly snatching up the note. Jiraiya was going to meet him outside the city in three days, Daimyo or no. He'd sealed all of Naruto's things into the scroll for him and left out some of his food to eat and clothes to wear. He wasn't going to let some politician stop him. He was the Great Toad Sa-

He stopped reading and smiled a bit, not feeling quite so hopeless.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin…" his voice was sore as he resolved to finish a few things before he left. Stashing the scroll in his pouch, he fell into his bed for one of the last times and resolved to sleep. Tomorrow would be the big day and then…he would leave. All he could think about was seeing his other teammate and sighed as he shifted to let his injuries rest unimpeded.

[(((Break)))]

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled a bit as he opened his door the next morning, a slight yawn escaping his lips as he looked at the slightly distraught kunoichi and blinked. Her gaze was locked onto his forehead, and slowly her gaze move down to his, a panic in his eyes that he couldn't hide. "I-I can explain…"

"I already know." She said calmly

"You…do?"

"Now that you are exiled, the Sandaime's law was revoked, it can't protect you…everyone knows." Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he looked at his crush

"S-Sakura-chan-"

"Don't! You lied, like the fox that you are!" her tears falling down her face as she tried to glare at the young genin "You tried to kill Sasuke-kun! So you could trick me!" Naruto's eyes widened as he listened to this, and instinctively he took a step back. His expression and slight look of fear was enough for the pink haired girl. "I hate you Naruto! You're no better than the Kyuubi! I wish you a slow death!" a moment later her hand contacted his cheek with a loud crack, and dropped the shocked teen to the floor. Naruto's vision blurred with silent tears. Sadness began to overwhelm him as his crush fled from him, the crushing weight of his life began to suffocate him, until he just couldn't handle it. With no outer outlet for it his body turned inward. A moment later he was out cold, the intricate seal array on his head glowing red.

Not too far off Hitatori smiled, a grim painful look as the pink haired girl returned to him. With a simple touch to her forehead, her green eyes glazed over and he smiled more sincerely. "Good work. Now rest, do not visit your ex-teammate. You are distressed at his punishment and afraid for your future as a shinobi…you wish to seek solace somewhere for your own failures, and utter sadness." And with that he removed his finger and Sakura left his presence, never looking to him again. This with a final glace to the boy, as a silver haired Jonin arrived and moved Naruto back to his bed. Hitatori merely watched for another moment before disappearing in plume of smoke.

[(((Hokage's Office)))]

Tsunade sighed at Hitatori's commitment to making sure that not only poor Naruto was removed from his home, but that the village was running to his specifications. She could barely stand the man as he sneered at her. They had never gotten along, even when they were young, back when he was an aspiring shinobi, for the Fire Lord's personal court. Now, his skill could be claimed as equal to a Jonin maybe even more, but still he was always a snake in the grass.

"Tsunade-hime do not be so sad, I am certain I can-" however his attempts at flirtation was cut off by the door slamming open, and a shell shocked, green clad genin moving towards her desk. Rock Lee looked around the room and then to the blonde Hokage. His search seemed to be more of taking stock in reality than anything else.

"Is this unyouthful rumor true? Is Naruto-kun an exile?" Rock Lee seemed to be having trouble handle the idea, and Hitatori took the initiative to answer.

"Obviously. Remember shinobi, you cannot be so familiar with an exile, or else you risk the same fate!" Hitatori took a great amount of pleasure in the shock on the genin's face as he moved to continue, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Rock Lee. Out of my office! Show some respect, and don't barge in here like that!" Tsunade yelled, and for the green clad shinobi it took no more words to make him leave, tearful and displeased. He was gone like a blur with a shout of something sounding like 'Gai-Sensei!'

"Now that it is just us, Tsu-Hime-" before he could finish this time he was interrupted again, this time it was by a pair of strong arms slamming him into the wall. Jiraiya's face was contorted in a kind of rage that Tsunade had never seen the man express so openly except in regards to their former teammate, and even that was doubtful.

"Don't you dare, Don't you fucking dare!" the Toad Sage growled, and Hitatori's expression quickly relaxed into one of quiet confidence, rather than deathly fear. This wasn't a shinobi threating a man, but a trained shinobi, and a powerful politician.

"Unhand me. I am an official of the Daimyo. Not to mention, your better."

"He never has to know…"

"Hokage-san! This man is threating me. Make your soldier unhand me or I'll have his head as well as your own." Tsunade shivered visibly, she'd never wanted to listen to the rumors of what these men could get away with but she sighed.

"Jiraiya…"

"You'll regret it, Hitatori!" Jiraiya snarled

"Regret what?" the advisor sneered.

"Everything." Without a sound Hitatori was dropped to the floor. Jiraiya already gone out of the Hokage's window, and into the city proper.

"What an unstable fool." Tsunade merely smiled, a slight upturn of the lips, and knew that Jiraiya had an ace in his sleeve. All bets were off now, and she would see this man's face when it happened.

[(((Break)))]

Over the next two days the village of Konoha had three distinct feelings about it: shock, joy, and rage. The children were the ones who suffered the greatest of shocks, the loss of a comrade and to find out his dark secret all at once had left Naruto's last days bleak indeed, he decided to hide out, leaving earily not wanting to hear another explosion like he'd received from Sakura, and waited for Jiraiya. The joy was from the villagers who hated Naruto and to them this was the sweetest revenge. However, the rage was by far the greatest component, whether it be rage for the 'Kyuubi' escaping so easily, the unfair judgment of a good shinobi, or anger of another nature all together, it seemed like the village would tear itself apart, until Hitatori made a new declaration.

He would be staying in Konoha as an official liaison between the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo, allowing a permanent representative of the lord's will, and was granted high advisor and councilman status. Many rejoiced at the new era of peace that would follow. However, some shinobi have long memories indeed, and the slight caused by the advisor would not rest silently forever.

[(((Break)))]

Naruto sighed quietly as he looked around himself, and tilted his head down. He'd been camping for two days, and the waiting was killing him. He just wanted to go, where was-

"Yosh~ Naruto-kun!" the loud voice of Gai shouted out, startling the blonde, from his small clearing as he saw the wide smile of the eccentric shinobi and right next to him was Rock Lee, each smiling at him in an almost creepy fashion. Each of them were waist deep in the bushes that Naruto had used for cover.

"Uh hey guys. I don't think you supposed to talk to me…" he said a bit tiredly, but Gai smiled to Lee and they looked back to him.

"That, my youthful friend is only a restriction placed upon shinobi!" Naruto was confused as he looked at them, until the youthful pair stepped out, revealing they were now wearing normal sashes, no longer carrying the symbol of Konoha. Naruto was speechless "After all, we could not stand by while the most un-youthful advisor preyed upon you. My youthful friend." Gai said as he assumed the Nice Guy Pose™ and Naruto smiled a bit wiping at his tears.

The Green Beasts of Youth smiled brightly as Naruto tried to find the words, but a deep, older voice said it for him "Some great friends you have, brat." Jiraiya stated with a smirk as Gai bounced a bit, surprised and then smiled a bit to see the great Sannin.

"Come on brat, we have a long trip ahead…" as the green pair shouted 'Yosh!' to the heavens.

[(((Break)))]

Six Years Later [Naruto POV]

[Fire Country Southern Forest]

Stillness, silence, serenity. Three principals. The ones my three teachers have been drilling into me for six years. I let out a small sigh as I slowly shifted my stance. Ignoring the rain, which was difficult, I moved my katana to the next kata in my regiment. Soon he would come. I needed to be sharp. This would be the day. Pass or fail. Sink or swim. My muscles had a dull ache to them, but it was to be expected, I had remained in my previous stance for an hour.

"Naruto." The calm voice of my closest friend broke me from my exercises as I looked over to the young man before me. Gone was the taunt, slim form of Rock Lee, instead it was replaced with a larger, broader frame. He'd grown his hair out a bit out of convenience rather than preference. Our cabin wasn't exactly urban, and well, I told him it looked cool.

"Lee, what is it?" my voice was calm, no longer a childish squeak, I was turning eighteen soon after all. I could feel the world around me, the rain only enhancing the feeling. I slowly expelled the natural chakra from my system, and quirked an eyebrow.

"The Elder Toad Sage stopped by for a moment, left a message for you. A congrats on the completion of the third stage of your training, as well as an invitation to visit." I smiled a bit, before my stomach lurched, yeah it would be a while before I could handle another visit. "…now then…today is the day…am I right? Naruto?" Lee's voice was never so worried, as it was now. I could understand his worries. My third teacher had warned me of the danger of my plan, and he was more legend than man, more myth than reality.

"Of course. Lee, I understand your worries. However the Akatsuki are moving, they will locate me soon even here. I have to move now. Not to mention…the others…" I couldn't finish the sentence; the plan had been gone over a thousand times..

"Little Akira will be happy to have a permanent home." Lee said distantly, looking back to the makeshift cabin. Akira was Gai-sensei's son, a one year old. I clenched my jaw as I thought of Kisara, the boy's mother. She's past away because of me. An assassin had attempted to strike a blow at me, not a common thing out here. She didn't know of my healing, of my..burden. Gai-sensei is so…different now.

"Lee-kun. Please leave Naruto-kun to his final meditations. 5 laps. Go." the calm, almost hoarse voice of Maito Gai cracked the through the rain, and Lee nodded, before beginning his twenty mile laps. Gai moved in front of me, and you could see how the years had worn on the once bright man. Rings under the eyes, wrinkles, even his expression showed his weariness. "Naruto-kun. Your last test, your hardest task is approaching. Meditate. Contemplate. Think to the things you've accomplished. Mastering natural chakra, mastering demonic chakra, and mastering your own chakra. Mastering the Self. Now you must complete the fifth path, mastering the world around you, the final step."

I merely nodded and closed my eyes, my body slipping into a balanced stance. I stepped into the dark void of my soul, but there was no sewer here any longer. Instead, a massive forest of petrified trees, and wilting cherry blossoms met my coming.

"I like the decor."

"_**I expected you would."**_ the calm, silky, almost sultry voice of the Kyuubi's favorite human shape replied from her place bound to the largest of the petrified trees. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair, dazzling blood red eyes, and perfect porcelain white skin. Her body was mostly shrouded by the flowing layers of her kimono, but her nine tails were each stretched out, and mystically bound to a different cherry blossom tree. The nine focus points of my mind.

"How are things here? Are you ready?"

"_**Of course, Naru-chan."**_ I shivered a bit at the Kyuubi's words. Despite her current predicament, it wasn't true captivity. She placed herself there, to protect me. I have another three years until my body can constantly handle her chakra unregulated by a seal. However, she'd also once threatened to allow me to experience life as a woman. She mentioned it would make my hiding almost child's play, as well as training my disguise skills. I actually considered it until I realized something about it.

_It's the creepiest idea ever_. Worst part is, I don't really get a choice, if she wanted to she could do it. Damned loop holes. Most people think I'd beaten the Kyuubi down, and forced its power into my service. I did, I really did, but in the end, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bind her like she'd been before, used, hurt, enslaved. So, I gave her the choice, become my ally or be bound as she'd been before. In retrospect, even though a kitsune's word is its vow, she was still very tricky, and a master of loop holes.

"Excellent. You know it's going to be difficult." however, the woman's smile showed her confidence, as her head dipped downward. I blinked a bit as the Kyuubi's bound body went limp, and a pair of slender arms encircled my waist.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." I shivered and melted into the embrace, I knew it was fake, but I missed her so much. I turned to look at the Kyuubi's new shape, a perfect replica of Sakura, or at least what the Kyuubi thought she'd look like, sound like, even smell like now. She'd done this many times to comfort me, in more ways than one. Despite the girl's painful words, I'd never been able to abandon my heart, my feelings for the pink haired girl, especially while the Kyuubi dangled her in front of me, that's not to say I haven't had some fun. You can only train under the Toad Sage Jiraiya for so long before some of his habits sink in. Yeah, I'll never understand why I resisted it so much.

"Y-Yeah. I-I am counting-" the soft touch of Sakura's lips to mine, caused me to stiffen. In more ways than one. The experienced tongue of the ancient kitsune, snaked its way into my mouth and for a short while we mingled tongues, moaning, pressing to one another. She broke away first, a dazzling smile on her lips even as her green eyes slowly melted to red. "-on you…" I finished with barely contained gasp of air.

"He's here, kit. Its time." The Kyuubi-Sakura's hand lightly glided along my cheek and I couldn't help but lean closer as she pulled away, and with a slim smile pushed me out. The world slowly breaking down around me, I noticed the Kyuubi's normal form sitting where she'd been a moment ago, and the Kyuubi-Sakura was the one bound to the tree at the last moment.

I opened my eyes slowly as a group of cloaked figures entered my clearing. The quiet sound of rain hitting fabric, the perfectly equal and even steps of all but the last member, smaller and slimmer than the rest. This was them, the ex-oto team, Hebi. I smirked a bit and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand, where Tsunade had marked me all so long ago.

"Naruto." His cold voice said from the lead position, cold and calculating.

"Sasuke. Long time no see."

"Nearly four years now, Uzumaki."

"Any luck?" I asked, relaxing my hand, slipping my sword behind me. Sheathing the blade. I never took my eyes off of them. I had never met any of them, except Sasuke, before today.

"No. Itachi's been underground. Waiting for you to pop up I suppose."

"Well. I'll be rather above ground after this. I see you brought your friends this time."

"Kabuto's become a problem. Orochimaru's basically alive through him. Most of the sound doesn't even know he's gone." I smiled and Sasuke smirked. Three and a half years ago, we got a tip on where Sasuke would be located. Together, we made sure the snake would never rise again.

"We'll take care of that after the plan goes through…so. When were you going to introduce your team?" Sasuke pulled back his hood, and the others followed.

"Jugo." The calm looking man, didn't smile but he did nod to recognize my attention. He seemed to be looking far off into the woods, as if there was something there only he could see.

"Suigetsu." The shark toothed man, smiled at me. I quickly nodded, at him. Much like Sasuke and me this man was obviously a swordsman. He was carrying the sword of one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist on his back for crying out loud.

"Karen." Sasuke's voice seemed to disappear as the young woman pushed back her hood, and she smiled ever so slightly. I could barely even react. She looked just like Kyuu-chan's favorite form! After a moment of gaping, I shook myself, and I returned the smile. Then, I nodded a bit.

"Nice to meet all of you." They each reacted in a way that could most easily be described as an agreement. I then turned away, looking deeper into the forests of the Fire Country. "Today, I plan to move forward. You're welcome to follow, Sasuke."

"No. I'll stick to the plan. Karen here however, may be of use to your plan. She is a skilled sensor." I looked back to Sasuke and smiled. It was good to know that our friendship survived a long absence.

"Then, we should move. Come on Karen."

"Right!"

[(((Break)))]

[Unknown Location: Akatsuki Outpost]

Tobi calmly rested, as he looked over the recent meeting that Zetsu had recorded for him. It seemed like the Nine Tails was still at large, as well as the eight tails being off limits until the last Jinchuriki was located. It was far too risky to do anything else. So they waited for a sign of the missing blonde, or of someone who was hiding the exiled shinobi. It was unsuccessful, just as he'd predicted it would be. He was already three years off schedule.

"Damn them. How could it have taken another three years! This was so closely planned." Tobi snarled and Zetsu merely shrugged, before turning away from the masked man. "What is it?"

"Someone…" **"…Is coming."**

"Are you sure?"

"Have we…"**"…Ever been wrong before?"**

Tobi frowned behind his mask, the only people allowed here were Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and himself. Of them, only the first two could be followed here. It was the calm sound of metal contacting stone that the pair first heard. Then a calm, handsome looking man with long dark hair stepped from the shadows, cloaked in white. Tobi had no idea who this man was.

"Who are-"

"I am Hiko Seijuro. You threaten my students, and thusly. I must stop you." Tobi was only partially listening, as he waved his hand and Zetsu disappeared.

"Children. Always making threats they can't back…" Tobi words were cut off by a sword pressed against his neck. The masked shinobi suddenly moved back, and shook himself a bit, having to get ready. "…what was that?"

Hiko Seijuro however remained silent, his dark eyes narrowing into slits. He knew it wasn't within his capability as long as he remained in his current state. However, he needed to delay this man for a bit longer. 'Good Luck Naruto, Good Luck…' the crash of his weighted cloak slamming into the ground shattering the tiles beneath him.

Tobi's single sharingan eye widened as he remembered his father mentioning in his childhood such a man. 'Beware, the man cloaked in white. He moves like a ghost. Beware him above all else. The master of…' Tobi's thoughts were interrupted as he became insubstantial only a moment before the strike would have hit. "Fine, one legend to face another. Just know, I will be the one to end your legacy."

"Hmm. Many have said such. Madara Uchiha. Let us see if you can back it up." Then he was gone again. There was no sound, no fluctuations in the wind, nothing to herald his movement. Only the honed instincts of a true master warrior allowed him to avoid the attack.

"It seems I will need to fight you for real…" and he reached up for his mask…

[(((Break)))]

Matsumo sighed as he rested against the post. He'd been assigned as a guard to the main gate's watcher squad. He was an Anbu. Code named: Ferret. He didn't mind too much. What always bothered him was the current political climate. He basically had two bosses. The Hokage, and The Representative of the Daimyo's court. Well, usually only one gave orders but still. That and he hated the boring work of watching civilian's sign in and out. Even if something were to happen, he was to remain in hiding. Watch. And report.

"Boring…"

He wished he could have gotten an assignment like Dog. Not the current Dog either. The previous two holders of the head canine mask. Both were the bloody hands of the village. Itachi Uchiha, and before him the most renowned Anbu in the world. Kakashi Hatake. Matsumo worshipped them. Itachi may be a traitor but his skill was undeniable. He wanted to be more than he was.

"Unit 3. We have a gate dodger. Respond." Matsumo's trained eyes easily marked out the hooded figure, moving deeper into the village. He slowly began to move to keep pace from the rooftops. Then they appeared.

A group of six Anbu lead by the current Dog, the current Anbu captain. Matsumo was too far off to make out words. However, it was obvious an instant later when they each moved into strike position, and in an instant the man was dead, full of dozens of shuriken. Matsumo moved to turn away, already losing interest.

"Damn! Unit's 5 and 6 respond as well. Target was able to evade strike pattern five. Target identified as-Urg." Dog's modified voice cut out, and Matsumo looked back at the scene to see the spread of hundreds of shuriken, along with six unconscious Anbu. He gasped as he noted the man had continued, right on route to the tower.

Matsumo freaked and suddenly burst full speed towards the same destination. His damned microphone was damaged, and could only receive. If he had gotten it fixed this mess wouldn't be happening! Matsumo was neck and neck with the figure, having only the advantage of height at this point. Then as he looked back down to check his pace, and almost stopped in shock. The figure was gone! "Where did he go!" Matsumo's panic was cut short by a crushing blow to his mid-section "Ah! Ahrg…dammit…where did you…"

"Rest here. Anbu-san."

Matsumo's eyes widened as he looked up at the cloaked figure weakly.

"Stop!" The dual voices of squad leaders 5 and 6 shoued in unision. From his current point of view the beaten Matsumo could seem the lower face of his target shift into a smirk. The twelve assembled Anbu seemed to be annoyed by the casual attitude the man had towards them.

"Ferret!" a voice said pulling him up and bracing Matsumo, he could tell from her figure it was his girlfriend. His beloved Kimiko.

"Commanders." Matsumo groaned, and weakly smiled "I suggest ruling this an Code Seven situation." The Commanders each looked to Matsumo and then their target before they really seemed to consider it.

"Code Seven? Ferret…are you mad? Do you really think this man could be an invading Kage level ninja?" Matsumo shook his head, and sighed a bit.

"No, he may not be a shinobi. I sensed no usage of chakra at all." Matsumo's special skill, the one that made him perfect for watching the gate. He was a chakra sensor. "This man is possibly even a Code Eight." This caused them all to take a preparatory step back. Code Eight meant a possible threat that was a danger on a village wide scale. The Anbu prepared to leave; they had to inform the Hokage immediately.

"I can't let you leave." Suddenly one of the Anbu's snapped their heads towards the figure, and in an instant flung his arms out, palms open. Matsumo's eyes widened as he finally sensed chakra flowing off of the figure. Each of the Anbu were slammed down into the ground with bone shattering force. Matsumo was able to react at the last moment to leap back, watching his lover get hit for him, and let out a low growl, hands moving in a flurry.

"Fire Style!" however before he could finish, the figure's hand pressed onto his mask, having closed the distance between them in less than an instant. "Fire Dragon Blast!" however, no matter how hard he pushed, the flame seemed to only travel inches, stopped by the figure's palm. The blast shattered Matsumo's mask, and knocked him back, and for him to fall down into the nearby alley between buildings however, as he fell his darkening vision was able to catch the face of the invader, and suddenly a sense of rightness filled his chest as he fell into darkness.

The figure, easily placed Matsumo back into his lover's arms, before reaching down and stealing the fallen woman's communication device. The figured calmly coughed before slipping it onto full band, and using the voice of the Dog Anbu. "All squads stand on high alert, alert level increased to Code Six. Target is running. Check for any slips. Target heading towards district 2." A resounding affirmative gave the figure all he needed before he disappeared moving closer to his goal. The Hokage Tower.

[(((Break)))]

Hitatori smiled a bit as he relaxed behind his desk, the warm light washing over his back. He calmly signed another paper, before placing it on the out pile. He was a master of paperwork, and never had a problem finishing it all. His appearance had improved since he started working in Konoha, now while he dressed more like a shinobi, he also looked closer to thirty than his true age. "Lord." A glaze eyed kunoichi stepped forward, and knelled before his desk, around her waist was a headband for the mist village, it had a deep gash through it. Hitatori had taken in the missing ninja years ago, during the bloodline purge. Of course she'd attempted to betray him, so now she was in her current predicament. "The Lady is still in the same location as usual. Shall I maintain surveillance, today?"

"No, take the day off. Usual rules. Go to the hot spring, get clean, and then go shopping. Buy two new outfits." With her orders received her eyes unglazed, she performed a jutsu her headband changing to a leaf band and she left. Hitatori's eyes were ice cold before he turned to look out at the village. Then, a slim smile lit his features, as he leaned back. It was all so easy, ever since he'd arrived he'd gotten almost everything he wanted. Not that he minded so much, some people just were not worth it. His eyes narrowed as the door to his office opened and closed. No one should interrupt him for another five minutes. That was the schedule. That meant this was either an emergency or…

"Hokage-sama…" Hitatori frowned, anyone would know he'd been taking residence here for four years now. Since the kyuubi vessel was declared dead, and Jiraiya was banished as he'd planned, and Tsunade binged immediately. At first he'd suspected a rouse but she'd drunk herself into a stupor daily for years. He'd wanted to exile the Toad Sage as well, but it would be nearly impossible. "…I have returned."

"Have you?" Hitatori smirked as he turned to look at the figure before him, and frowned. This man wasn't one of Konoha's, at least not that he could remember.

"You! When were you made Hokage?" the cloaked figure asked, not taking a step forward. It was then it clicked in his mind, the boy had returned.

"Be silent boy. Unless you want to be executed." The figure didn't stiffen, and Hitatori noted a katana on his side. "Oh? Training in kenjutsu? Good move."

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" the anger in his voice was thick, almost pungent.

"Oh, this is rich. Before we continue, please take off your hood." Naruto's lips turned up in a near snarl, before he sighed and did as asked. Hitatori's eyes widened a fraction, he almost called out. Naruto was almost a clone of the Fourth Hokage, if you removed his whiskers and the seal on his forehead. The shock lasted only a second, and the advisor's calm eyes looked to the mark on his head. "So then, you wish to return as a civilian?" he smiled as he used a seal-less jutsu, a calling jutsu, one with instructions. "A lot has changed since you left."

"I bet. Especially if a snake like you was left in charge."

"Interesting way to put it. So. Then, I can assume your return was meant to be less than peaceful."

"Of course." The blonde's smile was wide enough to show his fangs. "I managed to make it this far, and yet…I suppose I dropped the ball at the last second."

'_Without chakra this boy is nothing, even if he can call on the Kyuubi, I can handle a tail of chakra with ease even in my current state. However, I am sure he'll love the next part.'_ A moment later the door opened behind Naruto, although he didn't turn, his eyes did widen. Hitatori smiled as he looked at the once Hyuga heiress, as she walked past Naruto. Eyes glazed over, but Naruto couldn't look at her as she pasted, he could feel something was wrong with her.

Naruto quickly took note of the situation, and frowned. _'What advantage could Hitatori possibly get from Hinata…'_ he was broken from his thoughts as he noticed that Hinata wasn't dressed in shinobi clothes, more like civilian pajamas. She wasn't even wearing shoes for that matter. She turned, a blank expression on her face as Naruto's jaw dropped. Before him was, a very heavily pregnant Hinata standing in an, even more docile position than she usually did. Slowly he noticed twin strands of tears falling down the girl's cheeks as he looked on.

"W-Wha…Hinata?" he couldn't figure out anything else to say, as Hitatori slipped behind the girl and rubbed her stomach. His dark eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Do you like it? She was the first one to break completely. It's hard to do to most Shinobi, even when I get them young. But this one was so weak willed that I was able to do it a dozen times. Building her back up before shattering her again. The would be Head of the Hyuga clan. Instead she works as a Kunoichi seduction agent, and in her free time likes to do all sorts of little tricks to earn me a fortune." Hinata's eyes became unglazed in the same instant that Hitatori snapped his fingers. "I should mention now, that she can hear me. If you attack me. She'll kill herself. Can you handle that?"

Naruto growled loudly, his plan wasn't going the way he'd planned it. However, he nodded a quiet sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't let anything happen to Hinata because of him. "Yes, Hitatori…sama." Slowly the pregnant woman walked over, the tears gone as she wrapped her arms around Naruto in a warm embrace. Naruto returned the gesture, his stare unmoving from the man before him. "Hinata…I am so sorry." He whispered, however an instant later he yelped as he felt the cold hand of the young woman, reaching into his clothes.

"Mmmm, I always wondered what Naruto-kun, would really looked like." She purred, but her voice sounded so trained that Naruto couldn't even call it Hinata's.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot to turn that off." Then with another snap of his fingers the girl yelped, much like Naruto had before she began to sob.

"S-Save me…" she whispered as she collapsed to her knees, leaning forward and crying.

"Don't worry. I will, Hinata. I promise." Naruto, said as he went to eye level with her, her couldn't fathom how the man had done this, but he knew that this man…this monster of a man needed to pay.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun? No…no...it's not him…just voices…Na-Naruto-kun…died!" she wailed, in her quiet voice as she completely broke down.

"Do you know why…I showed you one of my little pets?"

"To do one of two things. Show me what you could have done to any of my friends. Or what you have done." Hitatori smiled and clapped happily.

"Very good. So then…what are you going to do now?" it was sudden but Hitatori suddenly felt his knees buckle, and his heart began to pound in his chest. Killing intent on an almost unheard of scale began to press onto him, were he a lesser man he could have died from this alone. The only movement the blonde had made was to lay a hand upon the hilt of his katana.

"I've learned a lot since I left. Hitatori." It took only a moment, but Hitatori was still facing forward, when his back was showered with glass as Naruto disappeared out of the Hokage building with inhuman speed. So fast in fact that it broke the glass inward from the shockwave. Hitatori noted that his little hyuga was gone as well. He didn't seem bothered, as he looked back toward the door, and another figure opened the door.

"Lord?"

"I want a full report. All active shinobi in the village are to sign in within the next three hours."

"Of course, Master." The figure began to retreat, and moved to close the door.

"Oh, and Shizune. Send Sakura and her 'friend' in. I need to relieve some frustration."

"Yes, Lord." The glazed over Shizune said as she walked out.

[(((Break)))]

Naruto sighed as he appeared in a small alley way with a single door. He quickly walked deeper into the alley and took five steps past the door before walking into the wall and into the open doorway. Closing it behind him as he looked at the safe room Jiraiya had set up, and smiled. "Nice work Karen." The red headed kunoichi smiled before taking the pregnant Hinata off of his shoulders.

"Hey, Baa-chan. Miss me?" Tsunade for her credit didn't kill him, but put him in a back breaking bear hug.

"It's good to see you brat. Your plan worked well. At least for the most part." She sighed looking to the ex-heiress.

"Yo. Naruto." Kakashi said, calmly reading as usual not bothering to look up. It made Naruto feel a bit nostalgic. The last figure in the room, stepped forward, and sighed as he looked at the demon container.

"Hey."

"Shikamaru. Glad to see you in one piece." Naruto's gaze drifted to Hinata, and Shikamaru sighed grimly.

"Yeah. Not many of us left in one piece. A lot changed with this guy Naruto. He's a lot stronger than you might think."

"I know. I have a plan. I just haven't let anyone in on it yet." He smiled with his usual foxy smirk.

Kakashi closed his book and calmly slid forward a file; it was covered in secrecy seals. Deactivated ones. Naruto picked it up and began to flip through it, he was amazed at the level of detail the file had. The file was titled 'Hitatori: Mind Breaker.' "How did you?"

"The current leader of the Anbu information department owed me a favor." Naruto frowned, all that was mentioned here about Hitatori's powers were fairly normal. Nothing mentioned on how he broke people, or controlled them. Naruto growled and tossed it onto the small table before taking his seat and leaning back angrily tilting forward and back.

"This tells us nothing. Hitatori's classed as a special jonin in that file. Would you agree with that assessment?" blue met black and Kakashi shook his head, his single eye closed.

"No. He's definitely a Kage level enemy." Naruto nodded, before looking to the rest.

"So is this all of our support?"

"Basically. Everyone we could trust, has either been broken, or locked up by the order of the Fire Lord's representative. At this point he might as well be Hokage." Naruto's eyes narrowed, at the last few words and he opened his mouth to respond.

"I never suspected you to be one to surrender so easily. Tsunade-hime." A calm voice spoke from the door way, suddenly open again. The single eyed Danzo calmly entered, and looked at the people gathered "Hmm. About what I suspected." Naruto didn't like this guy, something was off about him.

"Who are you?"

"Danzo. Leader of Special Anbu Operations. Root." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man. On his travels he'd heard of the group known to come and go like a whisper, deadly Anbu SpecOps. Root. Naruto stood, and moved to place a hand on his sword. "Peace. I am here to offer my services to the destruction of our common foe." With a nod, the calm faced Sai stepped out with a trio of scrolls and bowed as he handed them to the Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto. Then he stood behind Danzo silently "These are copies of all of the information I possess on Hitatori. However, most of it is useless."

"So, then what good is it?"

"Page 137, paragraph 6. Line 5." Sai stated calmly. Kakashi easily flipped to the exact place before he dropped the packet onto the table. Easily visible to everyone in the room in red bold letters 'Hitatori Oishi is not under the authority of the Fire Lord, and was declared dead two months before he arrived in Konoha. Several communications were intercepted by Hitatori preventing the flow of proper information between Konoha and the Fire Damiyo.'

Naruto smiled a bit as he looked at that and then said "I have a plan…listen up. Danzo we're going to need you and Root for this. Non-lethal."

"The Roots support the Tree of Konoha."

[(((Break)))]

[Unknown Location: Akatsuki Outpost]

Madara Uchiha groaned in frustration as he limped into the deepest part of his private hideout. He'd learned enough from that fight, and decided to retreat to an area that only he himself and Zetsu could reach. The fight had been far too close for his tastes. He'd never suspected that the Kyuubi's vessel would have returned to Konoha. Something was nagging at the elder's instincts but he ignored it, as he looked into a great mirror marked with dozens of seals.

"Great Vessel of the Eternal Eyes." The surface began to ripple until the face of his contact was outlined by the technique.

"Uchiha. I didn't expect to hear from you for a few more days." Madara hated this man's insolence, but knew it was one of a few necessary evils.

"Yes. Well, I need confirmation on a rumor. Has the Kyuubi Vessel returned to Konoha."

"Yes. I am surprised you heard of it. I am one of a select few who know of it." Madara clenched his teeth.

"I have my sources."

"Hmm. This is true. Well I have much business to attend to…before the time comes. I will see you soon. Also, you should get those wounds looked at." The elder Uchiha's visible eye shifted and he silently wondered how much the man really could see, and how much he really knew. However, soon it wouldn't matter. The village hidden in the leaves would be the target. He quickly regained himself before heading out to inform Pein. Quietly, a small shadow shifted and then much like the elder Uchiha disappeared into nothing.

[(((Break)))]

Hitatori calmly stood on the top of Hokage tower, his eyes calmly looking out to see the entire village, his face was completely blank. He was dressed in typical jonin gear, his dark hair was tied back. Five shadows awaited his orders, and he waited a moment before speaking to let the moment sink in. "This the long awaited day. Today we take a step forward. After this we will never be forgotten. Go. We will meet again." The shadows disappeared in a blur, and for the first time a look of doubt crossed the man's face. He was shaken by the amount of killing intent that the exile had been able to produce, if that was only the tip of the iceburg he'd be marching on to his death.

It took him a moment to compose himself, after all skill and power were only two elements of battle. He had two of his own, preparation and experience, now the last one would decide the battle. It came down to the pace, if either side could make the other become the reactive party the balance would tip. "You know, I suppose it's rather poetic. The disgraced, weakened exile fighting the despot who exiled him." Hitatori turned to face the cloaked Naruto, who didn't bother with the hood, his unkempt blonde hair rustling in the wind.

"Tch. You talk too much." Then simply placing his hand onto his sword caused his powerful killing intent to focus down on Hitatori. This time however, the man smiled and looked Naruto over.

"So, it's like that. Well, then…prepare yourself." Naruto smirked and then the distance between the pair went from feet to inches in less than a moment.

"Whatever you say."

"Summoning…"

"What?" Naruto blinked as his sword was stopped by the body of a hard metal figure, like a statue.

"I would explain, but as you said. I talk too much. Summoning Jutsu: Ethereal Guardian." The calm face of Hitatori looked on, as he stared at the kyuubi vessel, the statue seemed to become unreal and wrap itself around the despot. Naruto moved forward, seeming to blur in and out of sight as he moved kicking up parts of the tower as he moved. A single blade stopped Naruto's strike, and the calm faced Hitatori looked back.

"What? Did you think you were the only user of a high speed kenjutsu?"

Then they broke apart, and a section of the village exploded in flames, but neither combatant flinched. "I expected you to be surprised…Naruto-kun."

"Hmp…you still talking?" then they clashed sword to sword again, but it was obvious that Naruto was much faster, the only thing getting in the way was the ghostly Guardian, who seemed only to become real long enough to defend his master. No matter the angle, speed, or power behind it.

"I bet it would be easier, if you could use chakra, eh?" Naruto's face remained passive as he finally came to a stop; the single seal on his head was still glowing dimly. Then it happened, the color rings around his eyes the markings of a Toad Sage appeared at the same moment that he was filled with all the Kyuubi's power, the seal buckled and dispersed after only a few moments.

Then in a blink the next strike happened, in tune with another explosion. The force was so great it shattered the Guardian's arm, then the next its other arm. And the final one was stopped by a gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder, as he turned he saw the sight of his beloved Sakura, shortly chained by a leather collar to her one-time rival Ino. The clothes they had on seemed to be high durability armor, that only covered the most essential of areas. He couldn't look away. They each looked like they had been well trained as shinobi, but their bodies…something about them made Naruto's body hurt, he wanted to touch them, and even more it took all the self-control he had.

"Do you like them? They are my grand achievement. They are the ultimate Kunoichi, their bodies have been heavily modified. They are every man's fan-erk." Suddenly the pressure of the boy's killing intent seemed to be overwhelming. Another explosion rocked the village, as the screams from below grew louder.

"Change. Them. Back." He growled and Hitatori scowled a bit, he hated this about vessels.

"No." the moment he uttered that word, Naruto's eyes flashed, and Hitatori's upper body was disconnected from the lower body. Sakura's and Ino's eyes were both wide as they watched closely; they hadn't been completely controlled and thus were relieved at the man's death, he was truly sick and twisted.

"Goodbye Hitatori Oishi, your mark on Konoha will hopefully not be remembered." As he tossed the body's upper half over the side of the building. Sakura seemed instantly relieved, as she suddenly dragged Ino into a hug with the savior of Konoha, tears flowing from both of the Kunoichi's eyes.

"It's over, thank god. Naruto…" Sakura sighed as she hugged the boy, but he didn't know what to do, besides the fact that Ino was stuck between them, and the girl's reaction to him before he'd left.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." The calm voice of Sai stated, as the aged Danzo stepped onto the roof as well. "All objectives complete, as you surmised your arrival lead him to set several dangerous devices to self-destruct. It would have left the village crippled." Sai stated, as Danzo took over.

"How did you know he would do so."

"I knew the moment you showed me that report. Hitatori Oishi is dead. Has been dead for over six years. I heard a whisper of a shinobi who could do what Hitatori did here, and I think my sensei knew as well. He hinted that Hitatori was more than he seemed." Danzo nodded and let out a calm smile.

"I would have, six years ago taken this opportunity to take the place of Hokage, but…I see a strong leader in you Naruto-kun. Would you like to join ANBU Root, as an unofficial member?" the calm Danzo couldn't help but see the potential the boy had, and even if he was beyond being made into a true member of his Root, he could still assist in bringing the world's premiere shinobi to the foreground.

"We'll talk."

"Wait…so then who was that guy?" Ino asked quietly, drawing Naruto's attentions back to the women, and he could feel his hands begin to slowly wander.

"I-I don't…"

"Toketsu. Toketsu no Yomi." A disembodied voice said as the legs of the man who they thought was Hitatori stood. Then a torso just seemed to instantly grow from nothing, but it wasn't the same face they remembered, it was a young man with neck length black hair, and deep red eyes. Both young and handsome as he stepped out of the disguise he once wore, wearing a black Anbu outfit, and jonin vest. Then he smiled as an overpowering killing intent washed over the group.

"I have to say, of all people…I didn't expect Danzo to be the one…I thought it would be Hiashi…but I suppose that he is too frightened." He smiled as he watched all those before him begin to crumple to their knees, even Naruto could barely stand.

"Its…you…the man who created the Black Hiten. The power hidden within the Hiten, the power that my master warned me to never use, no matter what." Toketsu smiled and nodded, as the blond attempted to stand and attack again.

"No, no…Naruto-chan…you need to get much stronger…much stronger before you can fight me…" then he was behind the blond, just like when Naruto moved, there was nothing to give the red eyed man away. "…I will be waiting Naru-chan…waiting in the shadows…watching your true growth…"

"Why…why are you doing this!" Naruto screamed at the retreating back of the fearsome Toketsu.

"Why…because eternity without a challenge is boring Naruto-chan. So that is why I set all this in motion. Having your mother sent here, giving the information to the Masked One, the Kyuubi attack, The villager's hatred, and even The Fourth Kazekage's paranoia over his son…everything…all to breed a champion. A man who would have the potential to meet me in battle, if only for a moment or two at an equal level with me, although you still have miles to walk, and a village to rebuild. I have a vast network, and you have a great number of enemies to face yet. I hope you succeed, find me, and give me your all…if you don't…I will enslave, and destroy everything you know and love. I will make the last six years look like a paradise." Then in a blur of motion, Naruto moved close to the man slamming his sword into the man's chest as a last ditch effort, his body already crumbling beneath himself from the strain of his actions today.

When he looked up he saw the calm face of the man he tried to kill looking down at him, holding his sword in one hand by the blade like it couldn't cut him, an annoyed expression on his face. "Hmm. For that, Naruto-chan…I think I will take something from you…" however as the man reached out, something changed.

Naruto screamed in a rage, his body standing slowly as a cloak of red chakra washed over his body, and slowly nine red tails followed. Toketsu tossed the katana down onto the roof, looking mockingly entertained "Oh? A nine-tailed cloak. Truly an impressive feat…" the floating shinobi stated as he held out his hand and chakra began to gather, even as the Kyuubi prepared to fire off a full powered shot of her own chakra at the man. It was then that Toketsu smirked and stated "Okay, I'll show you…twenty-five percent of my power." Then his aura seemed to fill the sky, the air, and the very land itself, as the powers clashed, no one could move. Toketsu began to laugh as the Kyubified Naruto fired, and beam was like a lake of red light, fearsome and nigh-unstoppable. It was overpowered in an instant by Toketsu. Shaking his hand to relieve some of the numbness the insane Toketsu began to laugh before he just disappeared, a blur of black and an echo all that remained to say he'd really been there.

Below, where the two energies had met, a thin line had been draw by the focus of the two powers. Danzo's single eye was wide, both in shock and fear. That man, had defeated the Kyuubi in a match of brute force. Claiming to use only a quarter of his power to do so it was…it was...inconceivable, it was impossible. It was Naruto who let out the first gasps of free air.

Naruto finally let out a sigh as the overwhelming aura left, his body was wrecked; not only from the fight but the inadvertently breaking the seal did a number on him. "He lied…the bastard lied…I could feel it for a second…when he stopped the Kyuubi's power…he wasn't…wasn't even using ten percent." Then he collapsed backwards and soon, darkness began to consume his vision, and Naruto saw nothing more.

[((Break))]

Toketsu smiled as he walked onwards, hands in his pockets as he walks forwards whistling happily as he slowly frowns. "You know, as far as my plan goes, you are the only part that has gone rogue." He stated as Sasuke, looked down on him from above his dark eyes staring down at the false Hitatori. The man turned back to the avenger, as he frowned and then flicked his wrist at the boy, cleanly slicing though the branch, even as Sasuke landed soundlessly, his eyes still burrowing into Toketsu's. "I can't say I didn't try though…the massacre was a unique…" the man was interrupted as he sidestepped a quick thrust by the young shinobi. "…piece of work. Took a lot of effort to make the elders believe there was going to be a coup."

Sasuke looked at him strangely for a moment, and Toketsu looked back before laughing insanely "They never told you? Not even the Snake Sannin? Oh that is rich." He chuckled as he dodged another thrust and cut, combo. "Itachi…your brother…"

"Shut. Up." Sasuke's voice was deep, and angry as he glared at Toketsu.

"…is a hero." Sasuke didn't falter as he lunged, however this time his enemy had dodged so that he was now behind Sasuke, out of range of the electric current bouncing from the blade. Sasuke turned his eyes glaring into Toketsu's.

"What. Are you talking about?" Toketsu laughed loudly as he suddenly moved close, and tapped his nose with a single finger.

"Instead of explaining…I'll show you." Then the young Sasuke's pupil dilated as he was showed the truth from the madman's eyes. How he'd slipped the information to Danzo, who pushed to have them removed. However, he saw the truth as well, Toketsu had been manipulating them for years beforehand, even longer than Sasuke had been alive. Even longer…then the vision shut off.

"W-Why…? Why are you doing this!" he shouted as he took another wild swing, however this one was blocked by a single finger, and a cool look at the young shinobi next him.

"Hmm? Ah. For a long time I have wandered, looking for the answer to a question…" he began as he turned to look at Sasuke, "is there anyone stronger than me in this world. I admit the Sage of Six Paths was a tough nut to crack, but even he couldn't kill me. In the end, it was the wounds that he suffered against me that brought his end." Sasuke's eyes seemed to shiver back and forth as he looked at the madman, who merely widened his smile. "So, I created a plan to make a warrior superior to all others, one to push me to my limits. He needed a driven rival, one that would do anything for power, even kill his own brother…even more horrible things." He stated but then frowned. "Then, that part fell through; I underestimated the 'bond' you shared. So now, I have to use the first back up to make him stronger."

Sasuke growled as he stepped forward. "Everything, the death of my family, the exile of my brother, even my joining with Orochimaru…it's just a sick game to you!" Sasuke's eyes shifted to sharingan, as his anger grew, and he moved to attack again.

"Silly boy. I did much more than that, however, if that is what you want to concentrate on…" then he blinked in surprise, Sasuke had moved much faster than he had expected, as the elder warrior, looked into his eyes, he gasped a bit in shock. Mangekyo Sharingan. Impossible! "…What…? In the scenario you weren't to gain that…" then he sidestepped a much closer strike. "…until Itachi died." Sasuke turned and growled as the older shinobi merely raised a single hand towards the enraged Sasuke.

"Hmp…maybe you can do me some good_!" The last word Toketsu said made Sasuke's head hurt as he tried to understand it, suddenly Sasuke groaned stumbling, falling to the ground even as his opponent frowned. 'What willpower, with such a quick application I will only be able to give one order…' then he concentrated on the boy for a moment. '…there.' "Now then…Sasuke-chan. I will see you again one day." Then he turned and began to walk away.

"D-Don't…you dare…walk…away from me!" he groaned, and slowly stood, his eyes shining with hatred and Toketsu turned and pointed one finger.

"One percent. That is the amount of my power you have faced so far…I will show you three." Then without warning, a blast of wind flew over Sasuke, and he grunted in agony as he was slammed into the solid wall of Konoha, well over a mile away. His eyes were wide with shock and pain, as several shinobi gathered around, they all heard a single word from the young Uchiha.

"D-Damn…"

[((Break))]

Naruto looked around in the grim darkness that seemed to surround him. He was exhausted, and his body felt like it was falling apart. Naruto had been fighting for six years to reach a peak, a level of power no one else could, just to find himself standing on square one his mouth gaping at the power of another. He pulled his knees into his chest as he thought about it, until a weak pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Naruto froze, the embrace was so warm, so comforting.

"You can do it, Naruto. Just look to the shadows." A calm voice whispered, but when he turned to look no one was there. Slowly a dim light began to fill the area, and Naruto knew where he was. However, something had happened. The once beautiful forest was in ruins, fire consuming everything. He stood slowly, his knees shaking as he moved to continue looking around. He pondered if the Kyuubi was the one who had spoken to him, but quickly dismissed the idea. The Kyuubi had an aura of a more lusty nature to her, that was too comforting, too...

"_**So…you finally showed…up…baka."**_ The weakened voice of the Kyuubi said as Naruto approached the burning tree she'd was pinned to, Naruto was shocked to see how torn up she was. He opened his mouth to ask a question but she cut him off. _**"I-I am…weakened…Naruto. For now…I can barely…heal you properly. T-That man…no…that Monster…you'll need to find…a way without…me…" **_she gasped out, as he noticed her skin was flecked with blotches of red. _**"…for now."**_ Then she seemed to return to her sleep, still bound to the tree.

Naruto frowned a bit, wondering what to do now. So he sat down, and meditated. He had learned much over the past six years…maybe something could help him here, However before he'd gotten the chance, his body began to burn, as he felt himself begin to shift. He was waking up. With one last glance to his mindscape, Naruto wondered…how long would he be beaten, and burnt for?

[((Break))]

Naruto groaned as he slowly came to, as he looked around himself he realized he'd been brought to the hospital of Konoha, there was a huge stack of flowers, gifts, get well cards, and even a pair of snoozing Kunoichi. "S-Sakura, I-Ino? What are you two doing here?" his voice was rough, and hoarse from disuse leading him to wonder how long he'd been out.

The sound instantly roused the girls, and Ino shouted "Code 3!" as Sakura smiled, and there was a sudden rush outside the closed hospital door. Then the pair smiled, at the same time and looked at him, they were dressed in outfits that reminded him of their student days. Although they both still wore the collars but there was no chain binding them together anymore. Naruto definitely could feel his body tense up as he looked at them.

"W-Why are you both…"

"Oh, well we are a bit…" Ino began and Sakura finished "…Inseparable, six years of being with someone day in and out breeds a certain dependence…" He wanted to laugh, that had nothing to with his question but he let it slide, because that was both adorable and hot at the same time. "…the rest…we'll explain later…" they both had the same grin.

"How long was I…"

"Three months." Sakura stated and Ino continued "You really ruined your chakra network, anyone else would have died, even with Lady Hokage's help." Naruto nodded a bit as a four people stepped into the room, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and finally Sasuke.

"Hey, the Hero of Konoha awakens." Jiraiya smiled as he points to the massed pile of gifts, before being nudged by the Hokage.

"Good to see you up and moving, Naruto." Kakashi stated with a warm tone.

"Brat, I swear…if you ever pull such a stupid move again…" the blond Hokage started before pulling him into a tight hug and whispering "I'll break you to pieces…"

"I heard what happened." Sasuke stated, as the Hokage stood straight and glared at the Uchiha before moving back a bit. "The plan's worked so far with only small glitches…so I'll trust that it will work for now." Sasuke smiled and Naruto collapsed back with a sigh. "However, we need to talk later…I learned some things…"

"Welcome home, and man is it good to be back." Naruto stated, as a blur of green entered the room, and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Naruto, I am so happy. While you rested I was reinstated as a Shinobi, I am a Special Jonin now!" Rock Lee said in an excited tone, as he looked Naruto over. "Gai-Sensei, is beginning to regain the burning flames of youth as well!" Naruto smiled as he lay back, and wondered how this day could get any better? He'd won back his home, found out he was a hero, and everyone was alive and well, but something still bothered him, but he figured he would figure it out when the time came.

[(((Break)))]

[That Night]

Naruto had to at least hand one thing to Toketsu, as he walked the village. Everything was in tip top shape, and running smoothly. If Danzo hadn't removed the explosives and disarmed them, who knows what could have happened. Although he did wonder out many of his Root did it take to make all those explosion genjutsus. He looked at the new building where his old apartment had been, and sighed as he kicked at some of the loose stones at his feet.

"You know, there is a saying about a stone thrown without intention." A calm voice said, as Naruto turned puzzled to see an Anbu standing there, and blinked before tilting his head.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Sort of. I chased you down, and you blew my mask off." Naruto blinked and flushed before waving his arms comically as he remembered the event. "Mah, don't worry about it. I should be thanking you. You showed my fiancé that we aren't invincible, that we should start a family." Then he walked up to Naruto, who smiled a bit unsure. "That, and you netted me a promotion to the T&I Anbu division, for my keen perceptions." He patted the young shinobi on the back. "Thanks, Naruto-san."

Naruto blinked a few times and then smiled brightly "No problem, Anbu-san."

"Well, I wanted to pay you back for your help, and couldn't help but notice your out of a place to stay." Naruto sighed at the mention of his old home's destruction, despite the shoddiness of the place it was still home. Then the Anbu tilted his head a bit before continuing "So, I looked around while you were out, and found a place for you." Naruto's mouth opened to say something "don't worry about it, it's all covered. Big enough for anything you could have brought, and maybe even one or two more people." He stated as he handed over an address slip, and key set.

"Naruto-san. You saved our home, and you saved every free will person here. Including my…" he let the words hang for a moment before continuing "If you ever need anything, anything at all. I'll do whatever I can do to help." Naruto sniffed a bit before nodding slowly, looking at the man, in uniform who currently seemed so close it hurt.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered

"Welcome back, Naruto-san. Konoha missed you. Suddenly, after a long winter, a bright spring is upon us."

"A springtime of youth?" Naruto joked, and the man froze before shivering. Then he was gone in a wisp of smoke. "Heh, home eh? Looks like things really are looking up."

Naruto calmly walked for a bit longer, enjoying the suddenly warmer night air, and smiled as a family greeted him warmly as he walked by. He was almost in shock, they greeted him warmly, and the child knew him by name! It was an amazing feeling. Soon he felt that it was time to turn in for the night and calmly wandered towards the address the Anbu had given him.

Naruto looked at the place, it was a much higher end place, usually reserved for high ranking shinobi, he was still technically a civilian, as he walked up he noted the name plate had his name on it already and smirked a bit at that before he opened the door a bit. It was dark, but he had no trouble with night vision, as he found and flicked on a light revealing a large pile of letters, notes, gifts, packages, and thing Naruto didn't know how to describe neatly stacked on the kitchen table. He closed the door and locked it behind himself, as he looked at the piles, sifting through them. Most of it was fan mail, gifts, and letters from some of his friends that were on extended missions.

One struck his notice, and looked it over carefully. It was from the Fire Daimyo himself, he even mentioned that he wrote this by hand. He regretted the false allegations brought against him, and has now made it that exile of a shinobi can only be enforced by the agreement of the Hokage, and the Daimyo. He also wished to see him in person to both reward him for freeing his village of the corruption that had taken root, but to also repay him for the grievous crime that was done to him. It also mentioned a package that had been left in his care, for the young man when the time came that he also wished to give him. Then it was signed, sealed, and even had a golden emblem melted on, it was so official it almost hurt.

A pair of quiet yawns made Naruto spin, as he looked behind himself to see Sakura and Ino wearing near identical pajamas, one set in red, the other purple. They were completely, and utterly designed to hide as much of their skin from view as possible, and weren't form fitting but they couldn't hide the girl's looks from his eyes. In the dimmer light though Naruto was able to pick out the lines, the cuts that showed their surgeries, his eyes wandered for a second before his brain kicked in.

"S-Sakura-chan…I-Ino! W-What are you two doing here." They looked to one another before identical smiled of mischief lit up their once drossy features. They each walked over towards him and then said in a simultaneous purr.

"We live here, Naruto-kun~…we offered to let you stay with us." They smiled playfully, while Naruto for his part blushed like he was a thirteen year old again.

"Why? Y-You hated me Sakura…you told me so yourself." he whispered his eyes clenched shut for a moment before he looked up to them. Somehow both of the girl's faces looked broken, like he'd shattered their very hearts in his hands. Slowly tears began to fall and Naruto was slammed to the ground by two crying girls, as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on he could hear Sakura's voice.

"I know…I know what I said…b-but that wasn't me…Naruto-kun…Toketsu…he was able to control me even then, I was an easy break for him. I was already mentally…stressed." Naruto blinked and then looked to Ino, and then blinked a bit.

"A-Ah…okay Sakura-chan, please stop crying…please….I believe you." He whispered as their crying slowly subsided, and he looked to Ino before sighing. "So…uhmm…I am confused, why were you crying Ino…what is going on here exactly?" Slowly the blonde and pinkette looked at one another, almost like they were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Naruto…" Ino began slowly as Sakura moved off of him, and disappeared into what seemed to be the kitchen, the blonde slowly helped Naruto to stand, and allowed him to retake his seat. "…Its hard to explain…but when Hitatori-sam-err…te-…when he experimented on Sakura, he realized that she seemed to be easy to break, to a point, but that she had a diamond of will power, and he wanted to harness such a thing with another troublesome case…" she trailed off and shifted herself and slowly undid her pajama top and showed Naruto her, back, were a ugly scar trailed her spine. "…So using a kinjutsu he'd created, he…" she gasped as Naruto's hand touched her bare back, and she could feel her tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am sorry this happened to you, Ino." The girl pushed back into his lap and rested there, even as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Naruto…you don't understand yet…Sakura…Sakura and I are…" she whispered before turning in his lap and looking up at him, his eyes obviously taking in the sight of Ino's body, she even giggled a bit when she could "He bound us together, body and soul…we…are…" It was then the voice of Sakura that finished for her "…to break Ino…he fused our very beings into one whole…Naruto-kun…" Then Ino spoke, calmly "I am Sakura Haruno…" before Sakura finished "…and I am Ino Yamanka."

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth a bit, but then closed it as he looked between them, their expressions were identical, as a matter of fact if you removed everything, they were exactly the same. "I-I…wow…I mean…" he seemed a bit overwhelmed and the pair sensing his growing disbelief, decided to take the matter a step further, and Ino calmly made a small cut on the inside of her palm and showed Naruto. "W-What did you do that for?"

"We share everything…our thoughts are barely private." Ino said as Sakura showed him her identical cut, before healing it on her hand, and Naruto watched it seal up on Ino's palm.

"So…if you share everything…then why are you both here…you know Sasuke is back." In an instant the pair were laughing, and Sakura even sat down on the couch, before closing her eyes, letting her other half take this one.

"Its…not easy to say this Naruto…but…" Ino calmly placed her hand on his and stated "We were made for you…trained for you…exist for you now." Naruto's expression of shock and bit of confusion made the girls giggle, as Ino continued "No, not because of Hitatori, although I suppose you got yourself a blonde mindwalker as a side effect from him…but a lot changed while you were gone…" Ino said as she leaned against the other blonde and snuggled into the crook of his neck. "…You became our world, our hope, and our light. Tsunade said if anyone could save Konoha, it was you…but…Sakura was so hurt by your leaving she noticed all the little things that you brought into her life, and that she never saw you again. Slowly her friendship towards you grew into something more, a crush perhaps." Then she moved so she could whisper into his ears. "However, once we fused…we were so alone, hurt, and afraid…something broke when we were complete…and what was left cried out for our hero…and that desire…is what kept us alive. I won't say we love you…" she paused taking a final breath as she finished "…but we need you."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that, but he calmly shifted Ino's head before looking into her eyes, his crystal blues meeting her greys for a single moment before he hungrily kissed her, the heat and passion of it making both the girls moan, in a satisfied way. He couldn't think of a better way to show his understanding of their problems, his body ached for their touch, and they ached for his. Slowly, the hungry passion began to simmer down into long, wet kisses, each one broken by a moment of the pair looking into each other's eyes, before Ino suddenly pulled back shaking her head a bit.

"Naruto…it isn't me. She's been waiting…a lot longer…" she whispered as Naruto looked over to the blushing face of Sakura, as he slowly stood, and walked over holding out a hand. "Sakura-chan…" then, once she'd taken his hand she was held in his arms, and their lips slowly pressed together in what could only be a fantasy for the young blond man.

None of the three could remember how they had managed to fumble their way to the girl's bedroom, but Naruto looked between them for a moment before he smiled a mischievous, fox-like smile. With a single motion, he pulled Sakura close, and pulled her from her clothes, not that they were heavy, or even moderately difficult to remove, as she did the same to him. The moment that she was nude, he took in her scent. It was like mixing her's and ino's. A blend of strawberries and roses. Then he calmly ran a hand down her back, feeling her arch into his touch he smirked.

"Mmm, so how the mighty have fallen…I suppose I can lead us tonight…Sakura-chan." He stated as he licked her cheek playfully, his hands travels down her taunt body slowly, his left stopping on her chest, while the other teased a circle around her navel. He smiled a bit as he slowly, methodically teased a circle around his lovers nipple that he pressed his lips back to hers, drowning in her smell, her feel as he did.

Sakura groaned into the kiss, a small voice in the back of her head trying to warn her about something. The moment her hand wrapped around Naruto's cock, she could barely even keep her mind straight enough to please him competently, her hands fumbling for a moment as she slowly stroked his hardening cock, her eyes closed tight, as she giggled a bit at the slow kisses he trailed down her jaw, then her neck, and moving even further down. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt a single finger penetrate her, and she pulled her lovers face back, and gave him a powerful, hungry, kiss. Naruto didn't even try to pull away as, he slid, in and out, a slow deliberately teasing motion.

Once they had broken apart for a moment, Naruto's lips found Sakura's light pink colored nipples and he realizing just how large they were, and hard as rocks no less. He'd seen big ones, but Sakura's were large, juicy, and perfect. He couldn't compare them, to another set without losing his focus for a moment as he playfully tapped the tip of his tongue along the very edge of her nipple, the sound that escaped her lips was something close to what he expected to hear when they had moved on a bit more. Realizing quickly he'd found her weakness, he softly began to suckle on her nipple, the hand that had once been playing with the other nipple moved to stroke her hair.

Sakura couldn't hold it in, she was almost screaming as she felt Naruto's mouth, pulling, sucking, teasing, and suckling on her nipple. She was on fire, as she ground her hips against her lover, in a near frenzy she felt the oddest sensation, as she felt him pull something from her breast, and every few moments thereafter he did it again and again. She gasped as at the moment, that he pushed a second finger into her, that he was milking her, it was the strangest feeling she could imagine, at that moment, she was pumping at a frantic pace now, wanting her lover more and more every few moments.

Naruto's face lit up as the strange liquid burst into his mouth, he knew what could come from a woman's breast, but this…this wasn't milk. It was sweet, but had a slight artificial taste to it. Then he growled, suddenly after his fifth swallow, his loins began to burn, he needed more. It was like a switch, he could feel it, he was harder, and hungrier than he'd ever been before, but even still, he looked down at his lover's face, pulling away, as he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, and growled out in a predatory fashion. "Ready, Sakura-chan?" her eyes locked with his for a moment, a slight burning of uncertainty in her stomach, but she was no better than her lover, as she playfully started to press onto him.

Naruto needed no more queue before burying himself to the hilt within her, pressing himself against her hard, before pulling back out, and doing it again even harder, his eyes hardened as he begins to set pace. It was amazing, he could feel everything as he moved, her body squirming beneath him, almost like something had made her regret this, but her vice grip, and screams told him otherwise, as with each stroke he felt her body shudder against him, each thrust bringing her closer to the edge. She was tight, sexy, perfect, and his. Just the way he liked it.

Sakura's mind was gone, with each thrust she could feel it, something in her wanting it more and more, she hopped this was…she blinked as she lost her train of thought, sparks of pleasure bouncing through her, even as she pulled a hand back from her chest, and licked some of her 'milk' from her hand, she didn't know why, but it seemed to enhance the feelings building within her. Then she clenched down on Naruto, like a vice as her body arched, she was barely able to stand it.

He didn't slow for a moment as each thrust began to make a loud 'shlick' sound, in and out. "Harder!" Sakura screamed, and then he smirked, before giving it to her, his hip pounding into her hard enough that he noticed song of her juices were hitting her chest as he pounded in and out like a piston, her entire body wanting to crumble beneath his powerful strokes, as she moaned, her tongue handing out as she couldn't even think anymore, only the finish mattered to her now. She needed him to finish, she knew it would take that to bring her over to edge.

"S-Sakura…chan!" he grunted as he forced himself as deep as he could within her, one last thrust, as he felt her spasm again, it was like she was trying to milk him dry. Each thick rope of his cum within her only made her orgasm stronger, and stronger, as after the sixth he pulled out and finished on her chest, and stomach. He didn't know why but it made him feel like he'd won, he was the alpha, the prime controller of his new lovers. Slowly Sakura's eyes fluttered open, but she just panted, tongue hanging out, as she rubbed her cum over her body, like a lotion before, allowing her eyes to close and she drifted off, unable to even request a second round, the first had been too mind blowing.

Naruto smiled a bit as he stumbled a bit considering going to his new room, but decided to cuddle up with her love, pulling a blanket over the two of them before drifting off to sleep…

…[]…

Ino panted sluttily as she collapsed off the couch, and rested on her knees. She couldn't stand or even breath right, she looked at the thick spots on her shirt and her soaked through pajama shorts, she'd thought she could handle it, and block Sakura out, but she couldn't. Nothing worked as she slowly regained feeling in her lower body, as yet another aftershock struck her, she blushed as she noticed a small box that she'd found from the old master. She slowly opened it, and took a look at the suction cups, tubes, and pump for her milk machine. She hungrily threw off her top before attaching them to her own nipples and turning it on full, and watched as the cream bluish liquid poured into the two tubes, one into a container and the other fed into her waiting lips as she slowly began to tease herself, her mind still in shock, as one thought crossed her mind 'Tastes sooo good, I want like more, and more…'

[((Break))]

One of the Akatsuki calmly stepped slightly further out of the shadows then they had meant to, and calmly spoke their voice masked. "It is done as you ask. First, the pair will assault them, and then the full force of the organization if they should fail." It was then, that the member stepped forward, and Konan looked at the shrouded figure.

"Goood. Very goood…let usss prepare! Yessss…they think they know what is coming…they think they are ready…" the lone figure of Kabuto hissed as he looked out to the silent village around them. "He will come…Lord Orochimaru was right, and now we have a part to play…I am happy that you saw the light…not even…the leader can stand up to him, but if we focus this right we can ruin his plans." The inheritor of the snake lineage stated as Konan nodded and then turned.

"I have to hurry on. There is much to do."

"Of courssse…" Kabuto said as he suddenly took on the form of a different man, and collapsed to his knees.

"Will…" then he coughed violently "…that be all, my Angel?" the man whispered to the Angel of Pein, his headband was cut through the symbol of the Rain Villiage.

"Yes, begone." She stated as she began to climb the tower stairs and disappeared into a private room, before sitting in front of a mirror, then a figure, nothing more than a shadow appeared within.

"What is it?"

"Exactly as you thought my Master, the plan is as follows…" then Konan's glossy eyes could be seen in the dim light, and Toketsu smiled malevolently.

'_Just the beginning…' _he mused, looking around himself as dozens of mirrors shined with life, and clones answered each one in turn. '…soon the stage will be set.'

His insane laughter filled the darkness of his chamber. All the while, far off from Toketsu's lair, a single man began his journey for the villages hidden in the leaves, his features shrouded by the bright light of a setting sun.

[((Final Break)))]

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the Director's cut. I will not be removing the old version, and plan to continue this story. Please review and tell me what you think of my first lemon on site.


End file.
